The Sins of the Father
by T-Rock14
Summary: After a week-long mission, Ashley is reunited with Roman, and they waste no time in starting where they left off. Little do they know, that Ashley's father has spent the last two years looking for her, and is at last closing in.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

 _ **Mobotropolis Spaceport, 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 3238, 19:15 pm**_

Roman the Fox exhaled an icy breath as he waited outside the spaceport. He hoped he was dressed appropriately. He usually would be wearing his sleeveless black shirt, and his black hooded leather vest-jacket, but since it was winter, and pretty much freezing, he had instead opted for a warm long black jacket that reached his ankles, his combat trousers, a long-sleeved wine red shirt, some boots, and the white gloves most Mobians wore. His signature weapon, his lightsaber, was concealed underneath his jacket, as was his newly acquired side-arm: A DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol with several modifications, including some that any law abiding citizen might term illegal. But, with the influence of King Acorn, Roman had been able to bend the rules a little, as he had now modified his blaster so that he was one; able to draw it quickly, two; able to change the barrel to suit the situation, and three; he was able to aim faster too, courtesy of the grip he had given to the pistol. Along with those, he had several other weapons concealed about his person, including a much smaller pistol for times when he had no time or couldn't reach his DL-44 or lightsaber. Which included now.

Not that he was about to enter combat. Instead, he was entering a much different zone altogether. The reason he was waiting outside the spaceport was because his girlfriend, Ashley the Cat, was due to walk through the doors of said spaceport at effectively any second, returning from a mission with G.U.N, the military organisation she worked for. It was also the reason he hoped he was dressed appropriately, as Ashley looked stunning in effectively anything. It was one of the things that had attracted him to her in the first place, besides her generally amazing personality. He looked around once more, in order to ascertain that she had not snuck past him and was already waiting for him at the landspeeder. Which would make him a rather poor Jedi and an even worse looking boyfriend. After doing this, and reminding himself that he'd sense Ashley via the Force if she came through the doors. And when she did, he'd be waiting for her. He was driven from thought when his com-link crackled to life, with Ashley's voice coming through:

"Roman, where are you? I'm inside waiting for you, and you're nowhere to be seen." She said.

Roman laughed before saying: "Maybe if you were to check outside, you'd have some success."

Ashley could be heard chuckling on her end of the conversation. "Well, what if I wanted my knight in shining armour to come in and help me with my stuff?"

Roman smirked and said: "On my way." At this, he took a deep breath, and walked into the space-port foyer.

* * *

 _ **Once inside…**_

It didn't take long for Roman to spot his lover. Especially when she wasn't hard to notice. Almost instantly after entering the foyer, he spotted her: And felt significantly unsuitably dressed.

Ashley looked amazing, as per usual, wearing a white patterned sweater underneath a black winter coat, with a scarf to go with it. Along with that, she was wearing skin-tight trousers that hugged her legs. For her feet, she was wearing her usual black boots.

Smiling, Roman angled his approach so that he was right behind her, walking the last few paces up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Evening, beautiful."

Ashley smiled and turned to face her vulpine boyfriend. "Evening to you too, handsome." The moment she said this, she leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Roman gave in completely to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ashley tightly; one hand on her back, the other around her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Roman smiled. "Welcome home, Ashley."

Ashley smiled back and pecked him on the cheek, saying: "Come on. Home won't come to us, will it?"

Roman smiled and picked up Ashley's bags, carrying them to the landspeeder. "No. It won't. Which I'm glad about, since I have a little surprise for you when we get home." Roman said as he put Ashley's luggage in the back of the speeder.

"Oh have you?" Ashley asked him. "And what might this surprise be?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Roman replied, looking at his girlfriend with a grin on his face and a raised eyebrow as he entered the speeder himself and pulled off.

Ashley shook her head, asking: "Not even a hint?"

Roman looked at his girlfriend with a facial expression that had her laughing her head off as he replied: "Nope."

Ashley stopped laughing before looking at Roman. "Your knack for keeping secrets never ceases to frustrate me sometimes, Roman."

"You know you love me for it, though." Roman replied, his smile playful.

Ashley chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just happy to finally be home. Seems like I can finally celebrate your birthday properly."

Roman smiled. He had turned nineteen a fortnight earlier, but he hadn't had time to properly celebrate, as he'd been helping Ashley get ready for her mission, which had lasted a week. "Quite honestly, Ash, I don't mind. To be honest, nineteen's not exactly a major milestone. And I was more focused on helping you."

Ashley smiled and kissed him on the cheek as they continued to head back home.

* * *

 _ **Roman and Ashley's apartment, 19:45 pm**_

"Home sweet home." Roman said as he carried in Ashley's bags.

"Love what you've done with it." Ashley said, noticing that Roman had fixed a few things that had previously bothered her about the high-end apartment she and Roman currently lived in. Including the piano that had resided on the bottom part of the apartment. While she could play it perfectly, in reality, she hated it. Any piano was enough to remind her of memories she'd rather forget. "What did you do with the piano that was here when I left?"

"Tossed it out the fucking window." Roman joked. "Thing was a damn eyesore."

"Threw it out of the window huh?" Ashley said, trying not to laugh. "Is there any chance you're joking?"

Roman nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am. I just sold it to someone who actually enjoys something like that, that someone being Cream and Vanilla. Paid me good money as well. Enabled me to buy you a part of the surprise I have for you."

"Really?" Ashley asked, taking off her coat and scarf and hanging them up. "And what might that be?"

"Head to the sofa and close your eyes. You'll know when I have your surprise. Well, like I said, _part_ of it." Roman said.

"Yes sir." Ashley replied sarcastically as she obeyed him and sat on the sofa before closing her eyes. Before long, she felt something around her neck being fastened, before she felt Roman's lips on her forehead.

"Welcome home, beautiful." Roman said while holding a mirror in front of Ashley.

Ashley opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. Around her neck was a beautiful looking necklace, with a little message: _My heart is yours forever._ Ashley turned to Roman, pulled him down and kissed him passionately, saying: "You didn't need to get me this, Roman. But… I'm glad you did."

Roman kissed her back before saying: "Ash, you're the best thing that ever happened to me since I became the youngest Jedi Knight of my generation. For me to not try and commemorate that with something would just be stupid in my opinion. On top of that, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girlfriend something nice every few weeks or so?"

Ashley smiled. "I take it you got that from that book on relationships Sally forced you to read, then."

Roman nodded. "She paid for it. Her and Sonic both."

"Do I need to know what happened?" Ashley asked.

"For Sonic it was simple. Sally kicked him out of their apartment after they had a particular fight. He came over, I let him sleep here. Just one thing: Rule number one: Never fall asleep in my house. Except if the one asleep is you." Roman said.

Ashley laughed and inquired: "What'd you do to him, Roman?"

"Ah, just a little prank involving thumbtacks, and the vacuum cleaner." Roman asked.

"What'd you need the vacuum cleaner for?" Ashley asked with a WTF expression.

"That was to wake him up." Roman said. "As for the thumbtacks, I stuffed a bunch of them in his sneakers. You don't need to know the rest."

"Absolutely." Ashley said. Getting off the sofa, Ashley said: "I'm going to take a shower. Mind putting dinner on?"

Roman smirked. "Already got that covered. I put dinner on before I left to get you."

"Sounds good to me." Ashley said as she ascended the stairs that would lead to their bedroom, and their en-suite bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Not long later…**_

Ashley stepped out of the shower with an almighty sigh. "That was certainly satisfying." She said as she walked over to the mirror, looking herself over. The time she had spent with G.U.N had rewarded her with a figure good enough to draw the envy of effectively every woman alive, including Sally herself, who was no pushover when it came to her figure. Her breasts were large, not overly large, but still large enough to control the attention of any man in the room. From there, her figure displayed curves in all the right places, all the way down to her incredibly well toned legs. Once she had finished looking herself over, she grabbed a towel from the rack nearby, drying herself off before heading back into the bedroom, where she already had some clothes prepared: Those clothes being the same ones she had been wearing earlier, but folded up. Putting them back on, she headed downstairs, where Roman was nowhere to be seen. "Roman?" She called out. "Roman!"

"In here." Came Roman's voice from the dining area.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, already suspecting what he'd been up to while she'd been in the shower. Walking in, her suspicious expression became an instant smile.

Standing next to a table set for a romantic dinner for two, was Roman, whose grin was somnolent with his success. "Told you I had a surprise."

Ashley stepped forward, pulled him closer and kissed him long and hard. After breaking the kiss, she said: "Thank you, Roman. I never took you for one who was able to cook."

"Antoine helped teach me." Roman replied. "I never told him what I was planning, so don't tell him about this."

Ashley giggled, saying: "I won't." Looking at the dinner, she said: "How about we eat this up? Wouldn't want all your beautiful work to go to waste now, would we?"

"Hell no." Roman said as he sat down opposite her.

Ashley smiled as she did the same, immediately tucking in to her food, as did Roman. While they ate, Ashley looked up and asked: "So what did you do to prank Sally?"

Roman chuckled so much he almost spat the food he was chewing on back out. Once he had swallowed it, Roman replied: "Long story short: You know that old nuclear power plant on the outskirts of the city?"

Ashley nodded.

"Well, me and Sonic pretended it was a romantic boat ride for them two, while I just went along for the ride. But what me and Sonic really planned to do, is once she had set foot on this island we'd found the day before that was super close to the old plant, we would leave and strand her there for the next twenty-four hours. Sooth to say, we succeeded."

Ashley laughed now, nearly choking on the meatball she was eating. "What happened when she got back?"

"She bitch-slapped Sonic and kicked me in the balls. _Twice."_ Roman replied, holding up two fingers in order to prove a point.

Ashley finally burst out laughing. She couldn't help it after Roman had told her what had transpired. "I guess that was that afterwards: No pranking Sally."

"Nah, she still laughed at the prank. She was just getting fair payback." Roman replied.

"So, does that mean more pranks on her in the future?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, when you're a prankster like I am; you never stop pranking people." Roman said.

"I've gathered that from the time we first met." Ashley said with a raised eyebrow. They finished the dinner in silence, before Ashley stood up. "So how about we wash up? I know you don't want to treat me like a common housewife, and I don't want to treat you like a servant."

"Sounds good to me." Roman said as he got up, levitating the plates and cutlery up with the Force and bringing them over to the sink.

Ashley giggled at this. "Show-off."

Roman turned to Ashley and shrugged. "Not my fault I'm a badass."

Ashley chuckled and walked over, beginning to wash her plate, while Roman washed his. As they did this, Ashley flicked some of the soap suds into Roman's face.

Roman blinked at this in surprise, before doing the same, except he took a bit and dabbed it on Ashley's nose.

Ashley looked at it cross-eyed, and took some of her own, placing it on the stump where Roman's right ear had been, a result of a near-fatal duel with General Grievous during the Clone Wars.

Roman looked up and smiled, reaching up and rubbing it off, then looking back at Ashley, who smiled back. They finished cleaning the dishes in silence before turning to face each other.

"T-Thanks for the dinner, Roman. I appreciate it." Ashley said with a warm smile.

Roman took the girl he loved by the shoulders, replying: "Ash, like I said earlier: You're the single best thing that's ever happened to me. And it'll be our six-month anniversary at the end of the month anyway. If that's not worth commemorating, then I don't deserve you."

Ashley's warm smile grew warmer still, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You _do_ deserve me, Roman. The fact that you did this when you didn't have to proves that." At this, she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Roman's hands fell from Ashley's shoulders to her waist, holding her closely to him as their lips remained glued together. Suddenly, he lifted her up onto the worktop, continuing to kiss her there.

Breaking the kiss, Ashley added: "Because quite frankly, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me as well." With this, she kissed him again.

Roman returned the kiss with everything he had, before surprising Ashley and lifting her up bridal style, carrying her upstairs, where he soon laid her on the bed before kicking off his boots and joining her, kissing her as he did.

Ashley kicked off her boots as well, wrapping her legs around Roman's waist as she did. Deciding to surprise her boyfriend, she rolled over so that she was on top, slowly lifting her sweater over her head, discarding it to the floor and showing what lay beneath, which was a tight spaghetti strapped tank top that hugged her enviable figure. Rapidly, this article of clothing followed her sweater to the floor, exposing her goddess like body to Roman. She was still wearing a bra, but that still left little to question.

Roman looked her over before saying: "Beautiful. Just damn beautiful."

Ashley smiled. "You're too kind, Roman."

"It's the truth, though." Roman said before kissing her again, his hands beginning to tug at her trousers, hoping to take them off as well.

Ash felt him doing this, so she reached down, unbuckled her belt, and un-buttoned her trousers, sliding them off so that all she was wearing was a bra and panties.

Roman smiled at this and kissed her again, rolling over so that he was on top, glad to finally be spending an uninterrupted night with his girlfriend.

Little did either of the two lovers realise: They were being watched.

* * *

 _ **The roof of a building nearby…**_

Atop a nearby building stood a tall human male of about thirty years of age, standing at about six-feet tall. His face was handsome but cruel, with black hair cut to military standard, and harsh green eyes. For clothing, he wore a long black hooded overcoat that reached his ankles, and Mandalorian body armour. But he only had a Mandalorian breastplate, and not an entire set of Mandalorian armour, or as Mandalorians called it, beskar'gam. His arms were covered with gauntlets made of some of the strongest materials that could be made, and under his left arm glinted the faintest sign of a concealed weapon. As a matter of fact, he had weapons all over his person. Such as WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols, something he had picked from the cold, dead hands of a Mandalorian Death-Watch member he had killed whilst on Mandalore during a stint as an assassin for hire, the same encounter in which he had gained his Mandalorian breastplate.. As well as this, he was armed with a leaf-bladed sword that hung on his left hip, a pair of combat knives hidden behind his back, and from his right hip hung a holster containing a DC-15S Blaster Carbine, one that he had pulled from the dead hands of a clone who had come too close. From that kill, the man had also recovered the clone's armour, most of which he now wore, albeit customised for his purposes. In terms of other weaponry, protruding from sheaths hanging under his armpits, as were his blaster pistols, were a pair of tonfa-shaped blades, with handles protruding from the main handle at a ninety-degree angle. Slung over his shoulder was a sniper rifle, ideal for kills from long range. Right now, he was looking over the apartment that Roman and Ashley shared with a pair of electro-binoculars, watching as the lovers made out. Growing bored with this, the man lowered his binoculars and placed them on his belt. Taking a holo-projector, the man dialled a frequency, and waited for a reply. A matter of seconds later, a middle-aged anthropomorphic cat appeared, wearing what looked to be finely made clothes.

"Speak." The cat said harshly.

The man responded with a voice sounding as harsh as his own face. "I've found her, boss." The man said.

* * *

 **What's up guys, this is T-Rock14 with his latest fanfiction! As for the tall human male, I hope y'all like him. I'm planning on portraying him as a sort of hybrid between Boba Fett and The Terminator.**

 **Enough of that, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Jedi Training

**Chapter 2: Jedi Training**

 _ **The next morning, 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 3238, 9:30 am**_

The sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room in almost angelic light. Unfortunately this light also woke up a particular Jedi.

Roman's eyes were almost forced open by the light. "Force-damn it." Roman cursed as he sat up and swung himself out of bed. "Hate it when the sun does that." Getting completely out of bed, he turned to face the bed, finding Ashley not there. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he heard the sound of the shower running. Realising where she was, he simply smiled. She always took a shower after waking up. It was how she always smelled so good. Using the Force, he called his dressing-gown to him and threw it on. Once he was satisfied, he walked downstairs to the kitchen, intending to make breakfast. But not before also using the Force to call his lightsaber to him. He had trained himself to never go anywhere without it, as he had figured it would be best to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it. His friend Ahsoka Tano had put it in a much more direct way:

"Your lightsaber is your life. Don't lose it." She had said.

Roman smiled at the memory of Ahsoka, while also wondering how she was doing at this point in time. On another note, he wondered what his friend Seth Kerran was up to at this point in time. Seth was Ahsoka's boyfriend, and also a Jedi. On a deeper note, he was Roman's closest friend besides Tails. _Probably either making out with Ahsoka, or just doing his best to make what money he can, what with the Empire and everything._ Roman smiled. It was quite possibly the former that Seth was doing with Ahsoka. Roman thought back to when he'd seen Seth last, which was earlier that year in May. He recalled how in love Seth had been with Ahsoka. Thinking on this, he chuckled as he remembered he'd told Seth the day they parted, he was never getting a girlfriend. Now, he was dating the girl of his dreams in Ashley. Roman could almost imagine Seth saying: _So, you were saying about not getting a girlfriend?_ The thought alone made Roman want to laugh. But it also made him remember just how much he missed Seth. He tried picturing Seth's face in his mind: The wild, untamed and unkempt black hair, the seemingly harsh and stabbing grey eyes that glittered with humour, the nose that had been broken so many times it looked normal, and at last, the crooked smirk that Roman had grown to love and hate at the same time. He was so deep in thought that he almost failed to hear the words coming to his ears:

"Roman?"

Roman snapped out of his thoughtful stupor and looked at the speaker, seeing Ashley. She was wearing fresh undergarments under a spaghetti-strapped tank-top. Her facial expression was one of concern. "Something wrong, Ashley?"

"Try asking yourself that question next time you start staring off into space like Knuckles does when Tails starts with his techno-babble." Ashley replied as she stepped closer. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Seth. Just wondering if he and Ahsoka are okay." Roman answered.

Ashley smiled and drew Roman closer, saying: "Roman, don't worry. From what you've told me about them, they're both tough. They're alive. Just relax and know that they'll come here once they're ready to. Trust them." Ashley wrapped her arms around Roman's neck. "Like I trust you right now."

Roman smiled and leaned in, kissing Ashley passionately on the lips, pulling her completely into his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ashley broke the kiss, her blue eyes staring intently into Roman's warm brown ones. "I love those eyes." She said.

"As I do yours." Roman replied as he reciprocated, looking deeply into Ashley's eyes. And all that was there was love in its purest form.

Breaking this locking of eyes, Ashley said: "Better get breakfast ready. I'm starving."

"Same here." Roman replied. As if to prove a point, an extremely loud growl came from Roman's stomach.

Ashley stopped in her tracks, looked at Roman's stomach, then back up at Roman, who had done the same, and for a matter of moments, there was silence.

Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, laughing at the sheer randomness of the situation. They were still laughing to themselves as they made their breakfast.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Well, that's that all done." Roman said as he finished drying one of the dishes and put it in the cupboard.

Ashley did the same, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Now what do we do?" Ashley asked. "Since it's the festive season, we're both practically on holiday."

Roman made to answer, but then the fierce beeping of an oncoming holo-call drew their attention. Raising an eyebrow, he went over to his holo-projector and pressed the answer button. Almost instantly, an elderly looking human appeared, looking rather annoyed.

"Took yer bloody time, lad." Said the aged human. "Back during the Clone Wars, when I called ye, you used to answer right away."

"Well, if I'd known you were going to call, I would have done." Roman replied. "And may I remind you that the Clone Wars are over, Roth."

"A fact I'm well aware of." Cain Roth, Roman's former Jedi Master replied. "Yet there are a few things I'm still used to, like yer answering a holo-call right away." Roth crossed his arms. "Anyway, I digress. How goes Tails' Jedi training? Haven't seen the little bastard since we nicked Eggman and I got assigned with commanding the men tasked to stop him escaping."

"He's doing well, Roth." Roman answered. "I've been teaching him all that you taught me. The thing is, he's such a fast learner, he's learning things at an alarming rate. I initially wanted to concentrate on one thing per day, like you did with me, but he's going on and mastering it after only two to three tries. I'm telling you, we may have hit a jackpot with Tails. The kid is scary talented."

Roth chuckled. "The success of the student also reflects the quality of their teacher. Ye should give yourself credit for being such a good teacher."

Roman blushed a little bashfully. "Thanks, Roth."

Roth then asked: "Since he's doing so darn well, have ye gone to Ilum and put him through the Gathering?"

"Not yet, Roth. He still hasn't reached that particular stage, although he is startlingly close." Roman said. "You'd think he'd master all this in like three, five years. He's mastered this in only seven months. At this rate, he'll be on my level in a few years. In terms of ability with the Force. It'll take a lot more before he can use a lightsaber as well as I can."

"That I agree with." Roth said. "Once he does go on to start using lightsabers, I suggest ye train him in yer own style first, and then let him develop a style of his own."

Roman nodded. "Just like you did with me."

"Exactly like I did with ye. But use yer own preferred style first, that being Djem-So. Though I would also recommend ye train him in Ataru and Soresu as well. Those two are yer other two favoured styles." Roth suggested.

Roman nodded. "Will do, Roth. Thank you."

"Don't mention it laddie." Roth said. He turned to face something other than Roman, had a brief exchange, then turned back to Roman. "Got to go now, lad. Old Eggie's started complaining again." At this, he ended the call.

Roman stepped away from the holo-projector and burst out laughing. Roth had invented his own nickname for Eggman, that being 'Old Eggie'. The first time Roman had heard it, he had almost collapsed from laughter.

"I take it you enjoyed your little catch-up conversation with Roth then, Roman?" Ashley said as she came into view, having dressed while Roman had been speaking with Roth. She was wearing effectively the same outfit she had yesterday, except with a differently coloured spaghetti strapped tank-top and minus the sweater. The tank top hugged her figure well, accentuating her impressive figure. The tank top itself was wine-red, and one of the straps had fallen off her shoulder. The straps of her bra were also showing from underneath the straps of her top.

Roman walked over and nodded, saying: "Just talking about Tails' training and whatnot. He gave me a bit of advice, as you do."

"Speaking of Tails, don't you have a training session with him today?" Ashley asked.

"I do. I'm just waiting for him." Roman replied.

Ashley made to respond, but instead slapped her forehead. "Darn. I forgot you train him here."

"But when it comes to the point where lightsabers get involved, that'll change." Roman said, wrapping Ashley tightly in his arms.

"That's a relief." Ashley replied. "Otherwise, we'd be getting replacements for things all the time after you and Tails cut them into pieces."

Roman's eyes narrowed as he smiled confusedly. "Now how would you know that?"

"Because I know boys in general." Ashley answered as she began to lean in. "And what I know about boys in general, is that boys will be boys."

"I can't argue with that reasoning." Roman said as he did the same. "Which is why once Tails starts using lightsabers, I'll be taking him out into the countryside to practise."

"Good." Ashley replied. Their lips were mere inches apart, when a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Roman said as he walked up to the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with the person that he and Ashley had only just been speaking about: Tails.

"Morning, Roman." Tails said. He had grown a bit in the past seven months he'd been training under Roman. He had shot up from his previous five-foot eight to five-foot ten, and with his arduous Jedi training, other things had changed about him too. No longer was he the scrawny little boy that Roman remembered from way back when during the time that Eggman controlled Mobius. Now, his arms rippled with lean muscles, brought on by his training. For clothing, he was wearing a black winter coat over a grey sleeveless vest that hugged his physique, black spacer pants, and black boots similar to what Roman wore. His namesakes swished around behind him excitedly, as they always did when Tails himself was excited by something. Around his waist was a utility belt, from which hung Tails' primary weapon: A DC-15 Blaster Pistol, given to Tails by Roman as an eleventh birthday present, as Tails had turned eleven in September.

Soon, Roman hoped, Tails' blaster pistol would be joined by a lightsaber. Stepping forward, he patted Tails on the shoulder. "Morning Tails. You ready for more training in the ways of the Force?"

"Why would I be here if not for that?" Tails replied. He noticed Ashley behind Roman, and waved. "Welcome back, Ash."

"Thanks, Tails. And hello to you too." Ashley said as she walked over and kissed Tails on the forehead.

Tails blushed as she did this, as he often did when a good-looking girl kissed him on the forehead. Returning to Roman, Tails asked: "So, are you ready?"

"Give me a few minutes to shower and dress, and then I'll be right with you." Roman said as he went upstairs.

Tails looked to Ashley and shrugged. "Can't blame him. So, how about we fix some drinks and catch up? Haven't seen each other since you left for your mission."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah." At that, the two friends went to get a drink.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Sweat dripped freely from Tails' brow as he held his pose. Around him, several things were levitating in the air. One of which was Ashley's blaster pistol, a DL-18 Blaster Pistol, which she wasn't looking too happy about.

"Focus, Tails." Roman said as he stood a little bit away from Tails. He had since changed into almost the same outfit he had worn yesterday, except he was now wearing a long-sleeved navy-blue shirt and a leather jacket with fur lining the collar. His lightsaber and blaster pistol hung on his belt. "Just a few more seconds."

Tails closed his eyes in concentration, ignoring the perspiration that even now ran down him. Well, actually upside him, as he was levitating the objects upside down.

"Five more seconds." Roman said.

Tails dared not reply, as any distraction could break his concentration.

"Three more seconds." Roman said. "Two. One. And… relax."

Tails allowed the objects to sink to the floor gently, and then collapsed on his side, getting to his feet rapidly.

"Pretty good." Roman said. "That was a lot longer than your last try."

"Thanks." Tails said as he seized a bottle of water he had on the table nearby, taking a good hard draught from it before letting out a few breaths. Once he had done this, he asked: "So, when will I be ready to get my own lightsaber?"

"Pretty darn soon at this rate." Roman said. "Maybe you're ready right now, if we're lucky."

Tails chuckled to himself at this. "That last bit's a lie. No way am I that close to being ready."

"You are, Tails." Roman said. "You're just too bashful to deny it."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Roman walked over to Tails and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "I know so. Tails, you've learned what would take most Jedi padawans years to perfect in under a year. If that's not talent, I don't know what is. With that in mind, I have absolutely no doubt that you are effectively ready to start using a lightsaber."

Tails bowed his head and said: "So, how about we get back to training? I'm getting rather itchy to continue."

Roman shook his head. "As a matter of fact, I was actually thinking about going out and having some lunch first. Then we can continue training."

Tails shrugged. "Sounds good to me. But first, I'll go home and freshen up, change into something more appropriate, and then join you wherever you decide to eat at."

"It'll be the usual place, Tails." Roman said.

"Sounds okay. I'll see you there." Tails said as he gathered his belongings and headed out.

Once Tails had left, Roman said: "I'd put on a sweater if I were you. Looks pretty cold out there."

"I'm not going to argue." Ashley said as she headed upstairs to grab a sweater. Once she had, she returned, putting it on as she did while grabbing her handbag. "Ready?" She asked.

Roman nodded before opening the door and standing aside to let her through, before closing the door himself. Little did he realise though, that yet again, someone was watching him.

* * *

 _ **On another building near Roman and Ashley's apartment, at the same time…**_

The man lowered his binoculars and turned to walk away, heading down the stairs leading to the bottom floor of the building he was standing on the roof of. As he did, he contacted the same person he had the previous night: "Boss, they're headed out. I'm headed inside the apartment to plant that little note you gave me to leave there."

"Good job, Alec." Said the voice of the cat. "Once again, you prove yourself as my best man for this sort of work. Not that it should surprise me, given your track record."

"It was what I was made for, sir." Alec replied. "Literally."

The cat could be heard laughing on his side of the comm. "Your sense of humour never fails to amuse me. Now, get inside that apartment and leave the note. Do not damage anything. I want my little girl to be frightened out of her wits. Especially now that she knows I've found her."

"Will do, sir." Alec replied as he ended the comm and continued to descend the steps. As he was rounding the corner to descend the next flight of steps, he was spotted by a nearby security guard:

"Hey!" The security guard, an anthropomorphic dog shouted: "You're not supposed to be-"

In the time it took the guard to even speak, Alec had closed the gap and driven his sword up to the hilt into the guard's chest.

The dog let out a strangulated choke as blood spilled from his mouth and he looked down to see the sword embedded in his chest.

Alec drew his sword deftly from the guard's chest, but not so violently as so to disembowel the guard, and caught the dying Mobian as they fell, swiftly dragging him to the nearest closet and propping him up in there. Once he had done this, he simply wiped his sword blade clean on the nearest object, that being the dead guard's shirt, and shut the door. Sheathing his sword, he returned to the task of descending the stairs. After a few minutes of doing this, he silently found his way to the ground floor and exited the building swiftly, making sure to keep his face hidden from the many security cameras lining the area. He knew his boss had many high up police officers in his pocket, but that still didn't stop young up-and coming police officers from trying to apprehend him. They failed of course, but it still caused many repercussions he had rather not have. Crossing the street from the building he had but recently been using as his spying spot, he entered the apartment building in which Ashley and her boyfriend lived, making sure he wasn't noticed and entered the elevator, pressing the top floor, where Ashley's apartment was situated. Fortunately, the elevator began to move, heading up to the top floor of the building. As it did this, gentle music played through the speakers, music Alec had little to no taste for. He rather preferred opera music and other such things. The next thing he heard was the _ding!_ of the elevator as the doors opened, and he walked the short distance to the door of Ashley's apartment. Using his skills from when he was an agent of G.U.N, Alec picked the lock, but not so sloppily as to noticeably damage it, and entered the apartment, knowing what needed to be done.

* * *

 **So now the mysterious man's name has been revealed: Alec. I know the way in which he killed the guard was more Agent 47-esque in my opinion, but after what I said about portraying Alec as a hybrid of Boba Fett and The Terminator, I rethought things after looking over my notes for him, and realised he was more of an Agent 47-esque person. With a hint of Jason Statham's Frank Martin character from the Transporter movies.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley's Fear

**Chapter 3: Ashley's Fear**

 _ **A few hours later, 15:45 pm**_

"Thanks for the lunch, Rome." Tails said gratefully as they entered the apartment again.

"No problem, Tails. Besides, it's nearly Christmas, so a little good cheer isn't unwelcome." Ashley said. Turning to Roman, she said: "I'm just headed upstairs to change sweaters, then I'll be back down, okay?"

"Cool." Roman said, gently pecking her on the lips.

Ashley smiled before heading to the stairs, slowly ascending up them, doing so in such a way that had Roman's attention on her the entire time.

Roman could only watch; entranced at the beauty of the girl he loved.

Tails noticed this and waved a hand in front of Roman's face in order to try and grab his friend's attention before rolling his eyes and slapping Roman upside the head.

"Ow!" Roman shouted as he looked at Tails. "The fuck was that for?"

"Staring at something other than me, when you should be getting on with training me as a Jedi." Tails replied.

Roman put his hands on his hips. "What, so am I not allowed to stare dreamily at my girlfriend?"

"Um, no." Tails answered. "At least not when I'm around at least."

Roman sighed. "Fair enough. Just let me get a drink first." At this, he turned as if to head to the kitchen before he turned back and kicked Tails directly in the groin.

Tails groaned as he sank to his knees. "Damn it. What'd I do to deserve a kick to the nuts?"

"That was payback for slapping me upside the head." Roman replied. "And do we say payback is around here?"

"A bitch." Tails answered.

"And today, payback's my bitch, you hear?" Roman asked.

"Thought Ashley was your bitch." Tails asked jokingly.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Repeat that again, and I'll kick you in the nuts again, this time with durasteel on the tips of my boots."

Tails instantly closed his mouth. "Sorry."

"Exactly." Roman said. "Now, let me get a drink, and then we'll-"

" _ **ROMAN!"**_

The shriek caught both Roman and Tails off guard, but when Roman recognised the voice, his heart was gripped by ice. Instantly drawing his blaster, he and Tails, who had done the same, charged upstairs to find Ashley looking more scared than she ever had before. "What's going on, Ash?" Roman asked.

Ashley held up a note she'd found while changing her sweater.

Holstering his blaster, Roman walked up and took it from her hand, reading it himself:

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _If you're reading this, then you'll know that I've found you, and I've had someone keeping an eye on you for some time. I was going to find you eventually. You knew that. And now I have. I'm just biding my time now until the opportune time to capture you and bring you back to me. As for your boyfriend, I've got a rather creative death planned for him. When it comes to you, well, you should know what happened to your mother when she tried to run away._

 _With love,_

 _Your father._

Roman looked up from the letter at Ashley. Ashley had scarcely mentioned her father, and when she did, it was because she had little choice but to. At any other time, she avoided the subject of her father altogether. "So, your old man's after you then?"

Ashley fearfully nodded. "Like the note said, I've always known he'd find me eventually." She shuddered. "Just not this quickly."

Roman's features softened as he walked over, sitting on the bed next to Ashley and put an arm around her. "Don't worry about it, Ash. He clearly has no idea who he's dealing with."

"Maybe." Ashley said. "But you don't know my father. He's the most ruthless person I've ever known."

"Nothing I'm unfamiliar with." Roman replied.

"How can you say that when you haven't met my father?" Ashley asked, looking at Roman. "How many crime bosses have you met in your lifetime?"

Upon the mention of the term 'crime bosses', Roman's breath caught in his throat. He'd met a few crime bosses, Jabba the Hutt foremost among them, but even he had reason to be intimidated. "So, your old man's a crime boss, huh?"

Ashley nodded. "One of the most prolific on Mobius. He has some of the highest ranking police officers in his pocket, as well as many 'connections'."

"Like that's gonna be a problem. You've got some connections as well, including a certain princess." Roman encouraged.

Ashley shook her head vehemently. "No. I'm not bringing anyone else into this if I can avoid it. My dad is completely ruthless. You can bet he'll retaliate against anyone who stands in his way. I've already got you and Tails involved. If I can help it, I'd rather we didn't get anyone else involved. Maybe I could contact G.U.N and see if they'll help, but that's unlikely. They've other, more important problems than one of their agents' parent issues. Even if said parenting issues involve one of the biggest criminal bosses on the planet."

Roman frowned. "So we're on our own."

"Yes." Ashley said. She looked to be on the edge of tears. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my father sooner. Maybe you could have solved this problem without any problems yourself."

Roman drew Ashley into a hug, letting her cry gently on his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay." Breaking away slightly in order to look her directly in the eyes, he said: "This can still be solved. Tell you what, how about you tell me about somewhere he operates, and I can go send him a message he'll likely not ignore."

Ashley's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

Roman smiled and stroked her cheek. "If you asked, I'd wrest the moon from its perch atop the sky and give it to you. I love you above everything, Ashley. I'm not the type that ignores my girlfriend's problems."

"I'll help too." Tails said. "In any way I can. Hopefully, if he realises who he's potentially dealing with when I come into the picture, he'll back off."

"Doubtful. He'd likely do his best to hurt everyone we know." Ashley asked. "Though the offer's appreciated."

Roman nodded and got up, helping Ashley up too and drying her tears. "Come on. I'll get you something to drink, and we'll talk about some of your dad's business outlets."

Ashley nodded, and followed Roman and Tails downstairs.

* * *

 **Just thought I'd slip a little angst in there just to highlight how scared Ashley is of her father. And her father will soon be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Sending a Message

**Chapter 4: Sending a Message**

 _ **Downtown Mobotropolis Cantina, 19:30 pm**_

"Why of all places does it have to be a cantina you chose?" Tails complained as he and Roman exited the landspeeder. "I'm not even old enough to go into one of these yet."

"Relax, Tails. Cantinas are open to all ages until about nine o'clock, so we've an hour and a half to do what we need to do and get the fuck out the area." Roman encouraged. "A plus is, the cantinas always have dancing girls."

"Am I getting hints of possible infidelity?" Tails inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I just came here to have a few drinks while Ash was on her mission. I was referring to it being a plus for you to see them." Roman replied.

Tails' cheeks turned bright red at this, saying: "B-but I'm only eleven. I… I don't think I'm old enough for this type of stuff yet!"

"Doesn't mean you can't make a start." Roman said with a smirk.

Tails' cheeks reddened at the thought of seeing scantily clad girls, just as they entered the cantina.

* * *

 _ **Cantina Bar, not long later…**_

"So, will it be yer usual, Roman?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass. The bartender was a rather chubby black boar, with squinty eyes and tusks protruding from inside his mouth.

Roman shook his head. "I'm not here for drinks, today, Bubba. I'll take a… glass of water." Gesturing to Tails, Roman said: "Same for my friend here."

Bubba grunted in reply as he made to preparing the drinks. Once he had, he brought them to where Roman and Tails were sat, putting them down. After he had done this, he leaned in to Roman. "I got a feeling ya shouldn't be here, Rome."

Roman raised an eyebrow doing so in such a way that implied that he knew. "Would this be because of a certain crime boss that supposedly operates out of here?"

Bubba gulped in surprise. "How'd ya know?"

Roman smirked. "Dude, I'm dating the bastard's daughter. She told me this was a place he operates out of."

Bubba scowled and said: "I really shouldn't be sayin' this, but I advise you run. Frederick is completely ruthless, and won't stop hunting you."

Roman scowled. Frederick was the name of Ashley's father. "Exactly why I plan to take care of matters at present." Roman replied. "So he'll have no choice but to stop." Roman took a sip from his water before leaning in further. "So, anyone I should be particularly wary of?"

At that very moment, the doors to the cantina swung open, and a tall human male entered.

At once, the entire place fell silent and looked at him, including Roman and Tails.

* * *

Roman took the chance to study the man. He was tall, and looked about thirty years of age, with a handsome but cruel looking face, framed by black hair cut similar to what someone in the military would have, and harsh green eyes. He was athletically built, with a compact muscular frame. For clothing, the man wore a long black hooded overcoat that reached his ankles, and a Mandalorian breastplate. His arms were covered with gauntlets made of some of the strongest materials that could be made, and under his left arm glinted the faintest sign of a concealed weapon. When Roman looked closely, he realised the human had weapons all over his person. Including some Mandalorian blaster pistols. Roman guessed the human to be Mandalorian in terms of ethnic background. Looking to Bubba, he saw that Bubba was also silent, staring at the man.

The man looked about and said: "Back to your drinks. I'm not here for trouble."

Roman tensed at the man's voice. It was scratchy, but hard. The harshness of the voice would have made any ordinary man tremble.

The man walked over to the bar and said: "I'll have my usual, Bubba."

Bubba weakly nodded and poured some Corellian whisky into a glass, handing it to the man, who simply headed over to an isolated place, and sat down.

Roman looked at the man, and then at Bubba. "Who the fuck's that dude?"

"Alec Devron Otranto." Bubba said fearfully. "Frederick the Cat's personal bodyguard, and his chief hitman."

"He good?" Roman asked, although he practically already knew the answer to the question.

"You have no idea." Bubba replied. "The guy's dangerous. Even more so than anyone you've ever met. Apparently, he was experimented on as a part of some super-soldier program that G.U.N was doing some time ago, and as a result, he was made stronger and faster than the average human. He's trained in all known martial art forms, and is an expert with most weapons." He leaned in further and said: "Word has it that he's the one Frederick's tasked with huntin' ya down. He succeeded by the sound of things."

Roman digested this information with a scowl and asked: "Anyone else?"

Bubba nodded and gestured with his head at a lanky looking anthropomorphic Arctic fox nearby. "Him. He's a regular here, and he's usually a member of Frederick's bodyguard." Bubba looked around and added: "I shouldn't even open my mouth about this, but Frederick himself's also here."

Roman instantly reached out with the Force and scanned the area for any people nearby that might be Frederick. He sensed no-one. "I can't sense him."

"Yeah, that's because he's downstairs fuckin' one of the girls I employ." Bubba said. "Either that or he's doin' her in the toilet. Certainly wouldn't surprise me if that was the case."

Roman raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like a promiscuous man to me."

"Yeah, he has been ever since he murdered his wife after she tried to flee with your girlfriend when she was a lil' girl." Bubba said.

Roman turned this information over and over in his mind until he gestured to the Arctic Fox. "Call him over. Tell him I bought a drink for him."

Bubba warily nodded, poured a drink, possibly some Corellian whisky, and sent one of his helpers over to the fox, giving him the message.

Raising an eyebrow, the Arctic Fox walked over to the bar, and sat down next to Roman. "Cheers for the drink, bruv." The fox said in a chav-like voice.

Roman's right hand sunk down to his blaster pistol, slowly drawing it out. Bluntly, he said: "I never know what to say during these moments." At this, he downed the rest of his glass of water.

The Arctic fox looked at him confusedly. "What moments?"

Roman looked back at Bubba, then replied: "The ones before I kill someone." The minute he finished speaking, Roman turned to face him, blaster pointed at the fox's face. Without a second thought, he fired.

The arctic fox barely had a chance to react before his head fragmented into many pieces, and the corpse toppled to the floor.

Instantly, everyone was silent and staring at Roman and Tails.

Roman turned to face everyone, smirked, then shouted: "My regards to Frederick the Fox!" At this, he turned to where Alec was sitting, raised his blaster and fired.

* * *

Alec had seen this coming, and had drawn his pistol as well. Due to his faster reflexes, Alec fired first.

Roman ducked this shot and used the momentum to roll forwards, firing several shots at Alec.

Alec dived underneath his table to avoid the bolts, and fired from beneath the table hoping to surprise Roman.

Roman rolled out of the way of the shots and snapped off several more shots, one of which grazed Alec's right hip.

Alec grunted in pain and holstered his pistol, drawing a throwing knife from his belt and tossing it at Roman, who dodged the knife, which found its way into Bubba's throat.

Bubba let out a gurgling choke as blood flooded his lungs, and he slumped forward onto the bar.

Roman swore at this, tore the knife free, and threw it back at Alec, before grabbing Tails and saying: "Move!"

Tails didn't disobey, getting behind Roman and bounding out of the door.

Roman made sure no-one was firing at them, before turning to leave. But as he did, someone caught his eye. Turning to face the person, his heart skipped a beat.

Standing less than fifty metres away was a tall anthropomorphic cat looking to be in their late forties with startling similarities to Ashley, but male. He was wearing a clearly tailored suit that Roman usually spotted on people of high Mobian society, black and blue in colour. And right now, he was looking right across the room at Roman, their eyes meeting. His face radiated satisfaction at sighting his prey.

Roman recognised the cat instantly. _Frederick,_ his mind told him. Seeing a chance, he raised his blaster and fired several shots at Frederick before turning to run out of the cantina, turning back to see Frederick one last time.

The cat was currently clutching his shoulder while staring at Roman, a fierce glare of hatred now upon his face.

Roman smirked, flipped him off, and then sprinted out of the cantina, over to where Tails was already sitting in the landspeeder. Almost diving in, Roman turned on the speeder, and drove off, leaving the place in the dust.

* * *

 **I just love sneaking lines from some of my favourite movies into my books. That one was from the movie 'Safe' starring Jason Statham. It's from the scene where he walks into a bar used by the bad guys, asks for a fork, then says what Roman says to the guy next to him before killing the poor bloke with the fork.**

 **Anyway, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Frederick's Fury

**Chapter 5: Frederick's Fury**

 _ **Half an hour later, underneath the cantina…**_

Frederick paced the room, furious beyond reason. Turning to Alec, he snarled: "How was it, that _two_ people you were supposed to be looking out for, managed to slip inside the cantina unnoticed, coerce one of your men over, and then kill them, before wounding me and escaping?" His right shoulder was bandaged from where Roman's blaster had shot him.

"They were already inside the cantina when I arrived, sir." Alec replied.

"Bubba appeared to know the older of the two."

"In other words, Ashley's boyfriend." Frederick said, scowling. Looking up, he said: "The thing is, _why_ didn't you act the moment you saw them?"

"They had their backs to me, and despite the quality of my memorial capacity, I didn't recognise them, at first." Alec explained. "Only when I heard what Ashley's boyfriend was saying to Bubba did I recognise them. They were asking questions about me. Bubba was answering them, so his silence was necessary. I didn't react then because I was listening in to their conversation, with the hope of maybe discerning some aspects of Ashley's boyfriend's mannerisms."

"Did you?" Frederick asked, his tone suggesting severe punishment if the wrong answer was given.

"I did. He's clearly well informed about you. Otherwise it's unlikely he would even be there. He sounded military in his questioning of Bubba." Alec replied.

Frederick's scowl dissipated, replaced by a thoughtful look. "Do you think that Ashley's boyfriend could be an agent for G.U.N? That's the only option I can think of, unless he's Acorn military."

"Either one is likely." Alec said. "But we can't be certain."

"You're right." Frederick said. Placing his hands on his hips, he said: "Good job Alec, you've redeemed yourself." Turning towards the other members of his personal bodyguard who were bound and being held down, he growled: "But that doesn't change the fact that regardless of what was going on, the rest of you did nothing while your comrade was killed, me and Alec were wounded, and two of our targets escaped!" Stepping closer, he asked: "Any particular reason why?"

"We thought Alec could 'andle 'im Guv'nor!" said one of the guards, who spoke with a similar accent to the guard Roman had killed. "He certainly 'as the skills."

Frederick shook his head in disgust. "Pathetic. Are the majority of my men so fucking incompetent that they just wait to see what happens when a fight breaks out involving Alec?" Rapidly, he reached underneath his jacket and pulled out a T-6 Thunderer Heavy Blaster pistol, pointing it at the head of the guard who had spoken.

The guard who had spoken began shaking, realising what was happening next. "I'm sorry Guv'nor, it won't 'appen again!"

Frederick nodded, replying coldly: "No. It won't." At this, he fired.

The guard's head vanished in an explosion of blood, skull, and cranial matter, covering the front of Frederick's clothes in crimson gore. The headless body then fell to the floor, motionless.

Frederick turned to what remained of his personal bodyguard, shouting: "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. If anyone else proves to be incompetent, your brains shall join his on the floor. You clearly don't need them." At this, he holstered his pistol, and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, an attendant came forward, carrying what appeared to be a cloth, handing it to Frederick.

Frederick wiped the blood off of his face and hands before snapping his fingers again.

With this, another attendant came forth with a bag that clearly contained a fresh suit, which he handed to Frederick.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change." Frederick said. Before he left, he looked to Alec, and curtly nodded.

Alec nodded back, looked at the remaining guards, and drew one of his tonfa-like blades. The moment he saw Frederick exit the door, he calmly walked over to one of the remaining guards, and without a second thought slipped the blade into the back of one of the guard's necks, precisely where the spine met the skull.

The other guards watched with horror. "The guv'nor said we would live!" one said.

"He lied." Alec said as he drew the blade free of his victim, he sank to the floor. "Mr Frederick does not tolerate incompetence." Walking over to the one who had spoken, he added: "He prefers precision. See, Mr Frederick believes his operation to be something of a puzzle. You simply swap out the pieces until you get things right. And you lot, are incorrect pieces." With this statement, he stepped over to the one who had spoken, and quietly cut the guard's throat. To the rest, he did the same, each with equal precision, quickness, and efficiency, just as Frederick re-entered the room, wearing a fresh suit.

"Precise as always." Frederick remarked as he stepped over.

Alec wiped the blade clean and re-sheathed it, looking at Frederick with an emotionless face. "The work we do does not allow for sloppiness, sir."

"Indeed." Frederick said as he stepped closer, taking Alec by the shoulders. "Which is why I hold you above all others, Alec. You rarely fail me, and when you do, you always find a good reason why." Looking down at the bodies of the guards Alec had just killed, he added: "The same cannot be said for them."

"And sometimes, for me." Alec said. "What's the plan now?"

Frederick held his chin. "With what transpired just now, it's clear that our enemies are clearly more dangerous than we had at first anticipated. Find a weakness, a chink in their armour, and then exploit it. Maybe then will our enemies realise just who they are dealing with."

"It will be done." Alec said as he turned tail and exited the room.

Frederick reached into his pocket and took out a picture. It showed Ashley when she was younger, at about ten, smiling. "Soon, my little girl, we shall meet again." He said with a menacing smile.

* * *

 **Well, looks like things just turned up a notch. The action will pick up in later chapters, but not yet. You'll know when the action's picked back up. For now, just settle for last chapter's tease of what happens when you get Roman and Alec in another room.**

 **Also, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with Sally

**Chapter 6: Dealing with Sally**

 _ **Roman and Ashley's apartment, 21:00 pm**_

The moment Ashley heard the door open, she grabbed for her pistol and aimed it at the direction of the door, but she lowered it when she heard a certain voice:

"Ashley?"

Ashley dropped the blaster and ran around the corner, where she found bot Roman and Tails, neither looking at all injured. Instantly, she charged Roman and hugged him. "You made it." She said.

Roman smirked. "And sent your old man a message. Via two corpses."

Ashley smiled. "You do realise that my dad's not going to take this lightly?"

"I don't expect him to. What I do expect him to do is be wary of me. He knows how dangerous I am now." Roman replied.

"Yeah, and probably made him more likely to start openly trying to capture and kill us." Tails said.

"Good." Roman said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Um, how is someone trying to kill us a good thing?" Tails asked as he followed Roman.

"Because, my young Padawan, if he openly starts trying to kill us, it shows that he's scared. And when someone is scared, they get reckless." Roman answered.

"I doubt my father will be intimidated by you killing just two people, Roman." Ashley said.

"Ah well, I only killed one dude. The other was killed during the resulting firefight between me and some dude named Alec Devron Otranto."

At the mention of the name, Ashley nearly dropped the drink she had in her hand. "You fought Alec Devron Otranto?"

"Yeah." Roman replied as he sipped his drink. "What about it?"

Ashley walked up and started checking him. "How did you get into a gunfight with him and escape without any wounds? Alec _never_ misses."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Roman replied with a cocky smile.

"I can see a time coming when you'll need to wipe that smirk off of your face." Ashley said. "Regardless of who you fought, my father is not going to be happy. If I know my dad, he'll realise that you're dangerous, but he'll not continue like he did in the past. Now he's going to try and find chinks in your armour, and exploit them."

"Roth would destroy him, Seth and Ahsoka are far out of the bastard's reach, and the other Freedom Fighters are more than a match for his goons." Roman said. "Including Tails here."

"You're forgetting someone." Ashley said. "Cream."

At this, Roman swore under his breath. He'd forgotten about Cream. She would be easy pickings for someone like Frederick. He turned to Tails and said: "Call up the Chaotix and tell them to head to Cream and Vanilla's house and protect them. It's quite a jump, but hopefully, the sight of them will deter any of old Freddie's cronies. If that doesn't work, get Amy to do it. She'd scare most guys anyway with that temper of hers."

"Fair enough. But what about me?" Tails said.

"Tell Sally you're staying with me and Ashley for the time being. If she asks, tell her it's for Jedi reasons." Roman suggested.

Tails nodded. "I'll do it now." At this, he jumped off of the worktop that he had been sitting on and headed to the holoprojector.

Roman turned back to Ashley and said: "Best get to bed. We've a wild few days ahead."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 3238, 10:00 am**_

Roman rolled his shoulders as he threw on a dark green shirt before throwing on his jacket. Looking out the window, Roman said to himself: "Another great day." He silently hoped Frederick made some form of move that day. It would give Roman a chance to show Frederick just how dangerous he really was. Attaching his lightsaber to his belt, and holstering his blaster, he hopped downstairs to find Tails and Ashley at the table, ready to eat breakfast.

"So?" Tails asked.

"So what?" Roman asked

"What Tails is trying to ask is what our next move is" Ashley asked as she poured Roman some coffee.

"We wait." Roman said. "Instead of coming to Frederick, we're gonna force Frederick to come to us. And in the process, hopefully capture and put him away somewhere he won't be able to strike back at us."

"Sounds good, but my father didn't become one of Mobius' most prolific crime bosses through impatience and ambition." Ashley replied. "He did it by working his way up and eliminating opposition through cunning and precision. He'd have made a good businessman."

"So we're dealing with a patient enemy who knows when to bide their time." Tails said. "In other words, he's waiting for us to get impatient. It's a war of mental attrition. And from what Ashley's saying, it's a war Frederick will win."

"So, you're suggesting that we take the fight to him?" Roman asked. "And how do you propose we do that? We have no other areas he operates out of other than the cantina, and we already shot up that joint." Turning to Ashley, he asked: "Any more places that your dad operates out of that we can strike at?"

"There is a warehouse he uses for production of spice and other narcotics. It's a pivotal part of his business. If you and Tails take that down, we'd cripple his business. He'd have no choice but to respond to that. Thus, we lure him in." Ashley argued.

Roman made to respond, but then, bleeping was heard, heralding a holo-call. "I'll get it." Roman said as he walked over to the holoprojector, and answered it. Surprisingly, it wasn't who he was expecting. Instead, he got the leader of the Freedom Fighters, and his close friend, Princess Sally Acorn. But she wasn't happy. Instead, she looked the complete opposite.

"Morning, Roman." Sally said.

Roman bit his lip, guessing that the firefight in the cantina had not gone unnoticed. Deciding to stay calm, Roman said: "Morning, Sally. What's up?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Roman." Sally spat. "I just read about what happened last night."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did I do last night that so offended you? Because, I was drinking last night, and-"

"Oh really?" Sally interrupted. "And how did you shoot dead one person, wound two others in a firefight, and escape unscathed while you were drunk?!"

"I wasn't _that_ drunk." Roman replied.

Sally's eyes narrowed. "If you expect me to believe you were drunk with what happened, you've another thing coming. Your firefight in the cantina is all over the fucking news!"

Roman blinked in surprise. He knew he was in trouble if Sally had started swearing at him. "Okay, okay. You got me. If you'd just let me explain myself-"

"Roman, there isn't a chance you're talking your way out of this." Sally said sternly. "Meet me at twelve-thirty sharp today at the diner in the square. You'll get your chance to 'explain' then." At this, she shut off the connection.

Roman sighed before turning and walking over to where the others were sitting.

"Sally was right. You're all over the HoloNet." Tails said.

Roman sighed. "Right." He sat down and ate his breakfast, drank his coffee, and then said: "Well, better get to work on what I have to say."

"I can help with that." Ashley said. "I've had to talk my way out of situations like this during my career as a G.U.N Agent." At this, she took Roman by the arm and led him to the bedroom.

Tails sighed and sipped his drink. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Diner in Central Mobotropolis, 12:30 pm**_

Roman sipped his coffee as he sat in the diner, awaiting Sally's arrival. He'd arrived early, as he usually did, with some sunglasses on so that he wouldn't be recognised. He'd placed his blaster on the table so that no-one would go near him, and he had one hand on the gun itself, ready to raise it if anybody save for whom he was here to meet came near him. He'd left the apartment at ten-past-twelve, and had arrived here ten minutes early. Now, he was simply playing the waiting game. At the same time, he was reading the article pertaining to his firefight. Much to Roman's relief, Tails had avoided mention, so obviously, he hadn't been spotted in the ruckus. But he'd clearly been spotted, as someone had snapped a rather good picture of him as he had opened fire on Alec, and it was clear as day that the person involved was him. Roman could only wonder what the other Freedom Fighters were thinking, save for Tails and Sally. He was driven from thought when he heard the voice he'd secretly been dreading.

"You're early."

Roman turned to see Sally standing there, looking stunning as usual. She had swapped her usual blue vest jacket, black sleeveless crop-top and hot-pants for black spacer pants with a blue streak down the side, a white long-sleeved top, and a blue leather jacket. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck. He smiled and replied: "Early bird gets the worm, you know?"

Sally scoffed and asked: "May I sit down? Or is your hand gonna stay resting on that blaster?"

Roman's hand left his blaster, and he gestured. "You may." He said.

"Thank you." Sally said as she sat down.

"I've got a deposit down for lunch if you haven't eaten yet." Roman said. "Just go to the guy over there and ask. He'll get to whipping it up."

"Appreciate the gesture, but I'm meeting Amy and Bunnie here for lunch before we head out shopping." Sally replied. "Besides, I'm not here to talk over lunch."

Roman scowled. "To the nitty gritty, then?"

Sally nodded before saying as calmly as she could make it: "Do you have any idea how much of a shitstorm you've whirled up back at Castle Acorn? My dad is absolutely livid about this. He's talking about how it'll affect the Freedom Fighters' reputation, and yours in particular. Me, I've had some time to calm down, but I'm still angry at you for what happened."

"That hardly surprises me." Roman said. "I have unpleasant memories of your temper, and gained another one earlier."

Sally showed a hint of a smile before her face hardened. "What happened last night, Roman? Did the guy you killed offend you in any way, or was it because of a quarrel?"

Roman shook his head. "It was none of those things." Looking up at Sally, Roman said: "Truth be told Sally, I'm in danger."

Sally's eyes widened. "Imperials?"

Roman shook his head. "Thankfully, no. But almost as bad."

"Tell me." Sally said, her angry expression having shifted to concern.

Roman took a draught from his coffee before asking: "Does the name Frederick the Cat ring a bell?"

Sally searched her memory before saying: "Vaguely. I recall sitting in on a police meeting while he was away, and his name came up. Is he a professional criminal of sorts?"

"No. A crime boss." Roman said, his voice a whisper. "According to Ashley, he's one of the most prolific crime bosses on Mobius."

Sally's eyes narrowed. "And how exactly does Ashley know him? Is she a former associate of his or something?"

"No. She's his daughter." Roman confessed.

Sally almost choked on the coffee she had been drinking from. Once she had regained her composure, she asked: "I'm assuming she ran away?"

Roman nodded. "She ran away two years ago. She joined G.U.N a few months later, and she's evaded him until now."

"So you're in danger because Frederick wants her back?" Sally asked.

"Nope. He wants her and me dead." Roman replied. "He said so in the letter he had some dude leave in mine and Ashley's apartment."

Sally sighed. "I'm sorry for being angry, Rome. If I'd known, I-"

Roman held up a hand to silence her, saying: "Male stag. Over my left shoulder, Table to my left. He's pretending to read his newspaper, but I think he's also trying to listen in on what we're saying."

Sally's eyes flicked to the individual in person, who had a newspaper held in front of his face, but the horns of a stag were quite visible from behind the newspaper. His body language suggested he was trying to listen to something while trying to not appear like he wasn't. Looking to Roman, she asked: "How do we play this?"

"Tell you what, I need a piss. I'll head to the restroom, and if he follows, let me know, got it?"

"Got it." Sally replied.

Roman rose from his chair, and headed for the bathroom, silently showing Sally the signal that she was to give if the stag followed.

Sally nodded and watched him head to the restroom. Seconds later, she saw the stag follow him, so she flashed the signal.

Roman saw this and reciprocated, just as he entered the restroom. Once inside, he headed to the nearest urinal and proceeded to start emptying his bladder.

Promptly, the stag sidled up right next to him and began to do the same.

Roman checked his belt. His lightsaber and blaster pistol were both there, as well as his combat knife. Once he had finished relieving himself, he slightly looked over to the stag, and noticed he was pulling something from his jacket. Turning, Roman walked up and washed his hands before turning around and seeing the stag there, holding a blaster to his head. Shrugging, Roman asked: "This because I like to prank random people?"

The stag's eyes narrowed in confusion at the suddenness of the question, and at that moment, Roman struck.

* * *

Striking out with his foot, Roman knocked the pistol aside with his feet, instantly following it up with a right hand to the face. This was blocked by the stag, and Roman found himself being hit in the face. Staggering back, Roman rolled underneath the stag's next attack and turned around, only for his face to meet one of the stag's hooves. Tasting blood, Roman knew he had to end this fight quickly. Blocking the stag's next two strikes, Roman caught the stag's leg as the assailant attempted a kick, and swung him into one of the cubicles. Instantly going on the attack, he launched himself at the stag and tackled the stag onto the toilet itself. Getting to his feet, he grabbed the stag and made to drag the stag to their feet, but received two right hands to the face for his troubles before having his head grabbed by the stag and smashed into the cubicle wall. Instantly, Roman felt blood begin to run down his head. Ignoring it, Roman ducked the next punch from the stag and knocked the stag down with an uppercut. Drawing his pistol, Roman placed it at the stag's head, saying: "Alright, big boy. Where's Frederick's favourite place to operate out of?"

"Fuck you, foxy!" The stag responded, head-butting Roman in the face.

Dropping his blaster, Roman fell to the floor but got to his feet before suddenly being tackled by the stag, who procceded to start raining down punches on Roman, who promptly kicked him off. Getting to his feet, Roman saw the stag running at him, his antlers aimed at Roman's chest. Not fancying this type of death, Roman moved to the side and used the Force to shove the stag away. Then, he moved so that he was between the stag and the door. After that, he drew his lightsaber. The blue blade flared to life, illuminating the restroom in a ghostly blue light.

The stag turned instantly at the sound of the lightsaber igniting. Seeing Roman as the one who was wielding it, the stag's eyes widened, and he instantaneously began looking for exits.

"Nowhere to run, man." Roman shouted, spinning his lightsaber. "Just tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live."

The stag did the direct opposite, contacting someone, clearly Frederick: "Sir, we may be in over our heads here." The stag said in a fearful voice.

"What the fuck do you mean 'in over our heads'?" Frederick demanded.

"The target is a-" The stag never finished his sentence, as Roman bounded across the room with relative ease and cut the stag down. Yet the stag's comlink still blared with speech:

"Anders? Anders, are you there?" Frederick's voice came through.

Roman smiled, seeing this as a perfect time to have a little heart to heart with his pursuer. Picking up the comlink, he replied: "Your boyfriend's dead Frederick."

* * *

 _ **An undisclosed location, at the same time…**_

Frederick blinked in surprise at the voice, before hardening his tone. "Who. The fuck. Are you?" The mob boss demanded.

"That depends." Roman replied. "I could either be your best friend or worst nightmare. What all this also depends on is whether you realise just how deep you've thrown yourself into the fire. You know for a fact that I'm Ashley's boyfriend, but other than that, you have absolutely nothing on me."

"How do you know?" Frederick snarled. "I might have something on you, I'm just not disclosing it."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Roman retorted. "As I was saying, you have no idea who you're dealing with here. I have friends who are higher than the cops you have in your pocket. But luckily for you, there's still a good chance you'll walk out of this, if you just stop hunting me and Ashley. Otherwise, I will burn your entire operation to the ground."

Frederick laughed. "And how do you propose to do that? I'm Frederick the Cat. I'm untouchable. You're nothing but a delusional young adult who thinks he can throw a spanner in my operations."

"Like I said." Roman said. "You don't know a thing about me." At that, he tossed the comlink away.

Frederick held the comlink for a few seconds before looking at Alec. "Find this motherfucker. And bring him to me. I would have words face to face."

"Yes sir." Alec said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, the diner…**_

Sally looked up the moment she saw Roman exit the toilet. "Is he…"

"Dead? Yes." Roman said as he sat down.

Sally frowned before asking: "Did you get anything out if him that we could use?"

"Just a little conversation with the bastard's employer, Mr Frederick the Cat. He's got no idea who I am." Roman said.

"That's good. If he were to find out about a Jedi on Mobius, it's likely that he'd sell this planet to the Empire, in exchange for a nice little nest egg for retirement." Sally said.

"Okay." Roman said. Getting up, Roman said: "Frederick's got several high up cops in his pocket. If it's not too much trouble, I'd appreciate it if you could find out who they are. Look up their account details, see if there's anything anomalous about them."

"Will do." Sally said as she got to her feet.

Roman nodded before saying: "Just to let you know, me and Tails are planning on blowing up one of Frederick's narcotics factories. Call it one of my methods for taking down a crime boss."

"Okay." Sally said. "I'll try and do my best to keep my dad calm about that, but hey ho." She thought about something for a second, before hugging Roman. "In case you don't survive this." Sally said. "You've been one of the best friends I could possibly have."

Roman watched her before saying: "I will survive this, Sally. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it." He made to leave, but stopped, taking his lightsaber off of his belt.

"What're you doing?" Sally asked.

"Ensuring my identity as a Jedi is kept secret. At least for now." Roman said as he held it out for Sally to take. "Take it. Take it and keep it on your person until I contact you via holo. If I instead activate my transponder, take it as a sign I'm either in trouble, or Frederick's goons have captured me. In whatever case, go to wherever I am, with the Freedom Fighters. Then, we'll kick ass just like old times."

Sally's eyes hovered over Roman's lightsaber as if it were a bomb before gingerly reaching out and taking it, hooking it onto her belt. At this, she turned and headed out the door.

Roman watched her go before leaving himself. He had work to do.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thus, we draw a curtain over 2015, and march into 2016 with style. But enough of that. I was telling the truth about the action picking up in later chapters, but I never mentioned _how_ late.**

 **Anyway, please leave your reviews, have a good year, and May the Force be with you in 2016. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Striking Out

**Chapter 7: Striking Out**

 _ **Downtown Mobotropolis, on a building overlooking the warehouse, 22:00 pm**_

Lowering her binoculars, Ashley nodded. Turning to where Roman and Tails were sat, she said: "This is the one."

"Are you sure this time, Ashley?" Roman asked.

"I'm sure." Ashley said, handing Roman the binoculars. "Look, it even has my fathers 'business' logo on the sign at the warehouse gate."

"So it does." Roman said, seeing the logo in question and lowering the binoculars before looking up at Ashley. Yet again, he found himself entranced by his girlfriend. She was wearing her tight leather combat gear, which displayed every single part of her curvaceous frame, from the curves of her abdomen to the slimness of her legs, it simply enhanced the appearance of most parts of her body. That, coupled with the moonlight illuminating her, made her look nothing short of stunning.

Ashley noticed him looking at her and cocked her head slightly. "Something on your mind, Roman?"

Roman nodded, getting to his feet. "It's just, no matter whatever we're doing, you always look so darn beautiful."

Ashley smiled warmly and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks for the compliment." At this, she kissed him.

Roman reciprocated the gesture, accepting Ashley into his arms as he had ever since meeting her in the summer of that year

Tails, meanwhile, watched this with a bored look. He didn't want to interrupt the romantic moment, so he decided to wait until they were finished.

Breaking the kiss, Ashley looked at Roman with the warm smile she always reserved for him alone. "Have I ever told how much of a bloody romantic you are?"

"You have on occasion." Roman replied coyly, pecking Ashley on the lips. Looking to Tails, he said: "Now that that's out of mine and Ashley's systems, let's get to work."

"Finally." Tails said as he got to his feet. "So, how are we doing this? Heading in through the front door with a full out assault, or are we doing this stealthily?"

"An all out assault would lead to an all out slaughter. Of us." Ashley stated.

"Thank you for undermining my confidence." Tails said sarcastically.

"We're going in quiet, but hard. We leave no-one alive but one guy. That's all." Roman said.

"Right." Tails said. "The one guy we leave alive is to deliver a message, right?"

"Obviously." Roman said.

"Okay." Tails said. "First thing's first, how are we getting down from the roof?"

"Tails, have you ever heard of a fire escape?" Roman asked, pointing at the aforementioned means of getting down from the roof.

"No. I've never heard of a fire escape." Tails said.

"Well, now you know." Roman said as they headed towards the fire escape, beginning to descend it.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

Peeking around one of the parked landspeeders opposite the gate, Roman looked up to Ashley, saying: "Do a head count. I'd like to know a little about what we're up against."

"Didn't I cover that earlier?" Ashley hissed. "This warehouse is protected by about one-hundred guards, all of them armed with blaster rifles, blaster pistols, and a knife and sword for close combat."

"Suddenly I regret giving Sally my lightsaber." Roman confessed.

"Told you so." Tails added.

"Shut up, Tails." Roman replied with a hint of annoyance.

Ashley was listening to this with an amused smile. She enjoyed hearing Roman and Tails' conversations. Mostly because they were filled with wit from both parties in question.

"At least I still have a knife." Roman said.

"At least." Ashley said.

"But anyway, why are we lounging outside the front gate? I thought we wanted to do this stealthily."

"We still are. I just want a headcount of the people in the main courtyard so that we'll notice if they show up while we're taking out the guys inside." Roman said.

"Okay." Ashley said. After several minutes, she said: "I counted about fifteen outside, which leaves eighty-five guards inside."

"And here I was hoping for a quiet night earlier today." Tails said.

Roman chuckled. "You'll get your wish. Just not without seeing a few heads get blow off first."

"Astounding." Tails said sarcastically.

Roman chuckled. "Okay. Ash, where do we go now?"

"I'd figured you'd know." Ashley said. "The back door of course."

"Well, that's all well and dandy, but where _is_ the back door?" Roman asked.

Ashley giggled and said: "Follow me, boys."

Roman and Tails looked at one another and shrugged before also getting to their feet and following Ashley. After several minutes of walking, they reached the back door. Unfortunately, it was guarded by two men.

"Trust your old man to guard every means of entry." Roman said to Ashley.

"He's cautious that way." Ashley replied. "Always keeping everything he values guarded. He even wears a metal plate to protect his crotch."

Roman cringed. "Fuck, that sounds uncomfortable."

"It probably is." Tails said.

Roman chuckled to himself before returning to the present, saying: "So how are we taking them out? Quick and clean, or loud and messy?"

"Quick and clean. We'll lose the element of surprise if we do things loud and messy." Ashley said.

"Right." Roman said as he drew his knife. Without as much as another sound, he leaped out of hiding, and threw his knife at the throat of one of the guards. The knife met its mark to considerable effect, finding its way between the targeted guard's eyes. The now dead guard slumped to the floor, blood beginning to trickle from the wound.

The other guard made to shout, and would have called for help had Ashley not slunk up to him and silenced him with a knife to the throat.

Ashley helped the body to the ground, and cleaned her knife on his uniform. "That was easy." She remarked.

"No shit." Roman said as he wiped the knife clean on his kill's uniform. "But the easy part's over. Now for the hard part."

"That's a no-brainer." Tails added as they formed up on the door. "So, what now? Do we blow the door off of its hinges or something?"

"Nope." Roman said. "But we're gonna need eyes in the sky, and you're the only one that can get into the sky."

"Can't you be bothered to climb?" Tails complained.

"No, it's because we're pressed for time. Now get up there." Roman said. "When we're in, I'll contact you and you can bust through the windows while taking out the guys up top."

"Fine." Tails grumbled as he flew up to the roof.

Roman then turned to Ashley. "Ready to tear shit up?"

"You bet." Ashley said as she gently eased the door open.

* * *

 _ **Mere seconds later…**_

Roman closed with the unsuspecting guard in front of him, knife in hand, as he violently slit the guard's throat.

Other guards in the vicinity noticed this and turned their weapons on Roman, opening fire instantly.

Roman held up the corpse of the guard he had just killed and used him as a shield, taking the opportunity to return fire himself. Promptly, several guards fell to his blaster. Throwing the body aside, Roman took cover behind a pillar and downed two more guards.

In the meantime, Ashley had killed the guard she had targeted, and instantly afterwards, drew her own pistol, jumping into a forward roll, ending it on one knee and firing her blaster at several nearby guards. Her accuracy was deadly, with all the guards in her crosshairs dropping dead instantly.

Roman saw this and made a mental note never to piss Ashley off. He knew for a fact she was an excellent shot with any form of blaster. He was driven from thought as several blaster shots thudded into the ground next to him. Another grazed his shoulder. "Argh!" Roman growled. "Motherfucker!" Roman shouted as he turned to fire on the guards. But before he could even pull the trigger, a blur of orange and white entered his field of vision and gunned the guards down.

Turning around, the blur was revealed to be Tails. "Dang Rome, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I can't actually kiss my mother because she's dead." Roman retorted. "And if I kissed her as a corpse, that would translate to necrophilia."

Tails laughed and said: "I was kidding, Roman. I've grown used to that foul mouth of yours over the years."

"I know. I was just stating a realistic fact." Roman said before taking his knife and stabbing a guard that had gotten too close. Whirling around, he downed two guards that were sneaking up behind Ashley.

"Thanks." Ashley said as she returned the favour by shooting two guards on Roman's right.

"I had that under control." Roman said.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." Ashley said as she kissed Roman on the cheek and proceeded to shoot several more guards behind her.

Tails, who was watching this and had no intention of being outdone, used his twin tails to fly up to the nearest crate, and promptly tipped it onto some of the guards, finishing them off with quick-fire shots to the head. Walking forward, Tails ducked under incoming fire and gunned down several more guards.

Soon, the bloody word was done, and only one guard remained alive, albeit with a nasty leg wound.

Roman walked up to said guard and said: "Permit me to ask you a question: Do you want to live?"

The guard said nothing, merely looked around frantically for an exit.

"I said," Roman growled, now pointing his blaster at the guard's head, _"do you want to live?!"_

Weakly, the guard nodded.

"Good. Because I want you to send a little message from me to your employer, Frederick the Fox." Roman said. "When you see him, which you most likely will, tell him this was done by Roman the Fox and Ashley the Cat. _And_ tell him that unless he calls things off and stays away, more will come."

The guard nodded fearfully, getting to his feet and making as if to run.

"No." Roman said, aiming his blaster yet again at the guard. "I want you to stay here. Better that Frederick comes to you and sees what happens when you mess with me and my girl firsthand."

Reluctantly, the guard stayed where he was, now facing Roman.

Turning to Ashley and Tails, Roman said: "Torch the damn place. I want Frederick to watch as a vital part of his organisation burns to the ground."

* * *

 _ **Two hours later, 00:30 am**_

Frederick stepped out of his personal landspeeder and walked over to the smouldering remains of his spice-manufacturing warehouse, his scowl deepening with every step he took towards it. He had put on his best leather jacket, accompanied by fairly casual clothes, clothes that he usually wore when he had decided now was the time to get his hands dirty. To his left stood the guard Roman had left alive, now bound, gagged, and restrained by Alec, who had been the first on the scene after Roman had set fire to it. Looking to Alec, Frederick asked: "Was there anything you was able to salvage from the fire?"

"No sir. Just this survivor. He claims the attackers left him alive to be their messenger." Alec said.

Interested, Frederick turned to both Alec and the surviving guard, and walked over, standing uncomfortably close to the guard. "So, the attackers left you a message for me, hmm? Then let's hear it. Alec, remove his gag."

Alec complied, and undid the cloth around the guard's mouth, pushing the guard forward. "Speak." Alec snarled.

The guard took one look at Alec, and then at Frederick, saying shakily: "T-They told me to tell you that this;" As he spoke, he gestured at the smouldering ruins of the warehouse. "Was done by Roman the Fox and Ashley the Cat. And that if you don't call things off and leave them alone, more like this will happen."

Frederick mulled this over for a minute or two before looking to Alec.

Alec nodded, and made to draw a one of his bladed weapons, but he was stopped when Frederick held up a stopping hand, and walked over to the guard, saying:

"Do you know what I hate more than seeing members of my own family betray me?" He asked as he took the guard by the shoulder.

"W-What sir?" The guard asked. He got his answer with the visage of a Bowie Knife to the gut.

"Employees of mine who can't do their job properly." Frederick replied darkly as he ripped the knife out with such violence, that the guard's intestines spilled to the floor.

The guard's eyes widened at the sight of his own insides, and sunk to his knees, blood beginning to spill from his mouth as he looked up at Frederick as if to ask: Why?

Frederick saw this, but did nothing.

The guard took one last look at Frederick, before falling onto his side, shaking visibly for a few minutes before at last falling still, a pool of blood beginning to form around the corpse.

Frederick glared for a few more seconds at the carcass before looking back up at Alec. "Take the body to the sewer, as usual. Then come back to me. I think it's time we closed in on my little girl and her boyfriend, this, 'Roman the Fox'. But send a message for our friend Roman. It's time we had a little face to face meeting."

"Yes sir." Alec said with a rare grin.

* * *

 **Just guessed it to be time to show just how ruthless Frederick is. His profile isn't up yet on my profile, and neither is Alec's, but they'll be up on there soon. Believe THAT.**

 **Anyway, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: Royal Fury

**Chapter 8: Royal Fury**

 _ **The next Morning, Castle Acorn, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 3238, 10:15 pm**_

The newspaper slapped onto the desk exactly when Sally expected this to. She'd expected it ever since she'd read a little note someone, possibly Roman, had left under her balcony door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Her father King Acorn demanded.

Calmly, Sally picked up the newspaper, and began to read. The headline read: **NEW FEARS AS WAREHOUSE BURNS TO THE GROUND.** Reading further, Sally read that at about eleven o'clock the night before, a warehouse in downtown Mobotropolis burst into flames, and rapidly burnt to the ground. Reading on, Sally gleaned that mere seconds before the fire had started, an individual 'closely resembling known Freedom Fighter Roman the Fox' had been spotted leaving the scene, alongside two other masked accomplices. The paper went on to mention the 'brief firefight' that Roman had been involved in the day before the fire. After that, the paper asked a rhetorical question: Were Roman's recent 'seizures' a result of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder, or was Roman doing them for reasons yet unknown to the public? Putting down the paper, Sally looked up at her father. "I suspect this means you're going to ask me whether there are things I'm not telling you."

"As a matter of fact, yes. So are there things you're not telling me?" King Acorn asked.

Sally sat forward and said: "Yes. But there's a good reason for me not telling you those things, and it involves Roman's girlfriend, Ashley."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" The King spat. "I knew that girl was trouble the minute she first set foot inside this city. Don't tell me the girl has had some form of criminal dealings."

"You're kind of right, but you're also kind of wrong." Came the voice of Sally's AI and fellow Freedom Fighter Nicole as she materialised into her corporeal form. "Your Majesty, the reason we're not telling you these things is because if we did, you'd likely do something you'd later regret. No offense."

The King sighed. "None taken Nicole." Sitting down, he looked at Sally. "I hope you know what you're doing, Sally. If whatever Roman is up to begins to tarnish the reputation you and the Freedom Fighters have created, I feel as though I will have little choice but to have him arrested for treason."

"When all is said and done." Sally assured her father. "Our reputation will get better." At this, she got out of her chair, kissed her father on the forehead, and made for her and Sonic's room.

* * *

 _ **Sally and Sonic's room…**_

Upon entering the room, Sally smiled as she saw that her cerulean boyfriend had woken up.

"Morning, Sal." Sonic said drearily, rising from his seated position on their bed and walked over, pecking her on the lips.

"Morning to you too, sleepyhead." Sally replied teasingly as she sat down.

Sonic smirked before asking: "You hear anything from Roman?"

Sally held up the note she had found underneath her balcony door. "He left this note last night. The mission was a success." She had told Sonic yesterday about what Roman had told her about what was going on with him at the moment. Sonic had voiced his concerns as usual, but had said that for the most part, they should ignore it. Since the previous day, Sally had set Nicole to the task of sifting covertly through the bank accounts of the police officers in the city, mostly the high ranking ones.

Sonic replied to the news with a simple: "Awesome. Anything else?"

Sally threw the newspaper on the table, saying: "Roman's little nightly foray with Tails and Ashley wasn't unnoticed by the media. Dad's getting worried his actions might tarnish our reputation as Freedom Fighters."

Sonic read the page carefully before tossing it to the side. He didn't care much for reading. "What'd you tell the King?" He asked.

"That when all is said and done, and if Roman succeeds, our reputation will only get better." Sally answered.

"Sounds like something he'll say yes to." Sonic said. "I have no idea how you do it, Sal. You always manage to say something that'll satisfy him until new concerns arise."

"Let's just say I know how to run rings around my father." Sally said as she scooted closer to Sonic. "Just as well as I know how to run rings around you, Mr Sonic T. Hedgehog."

"Oh really?" Sonic asked coyly as he kissed Sally, who pushed him onto the bed. Sonic quickly surprised her by rolling on top and saying: "But while you can do that, I'm still faster."

"That I have little doubt about." Sally said as she then did the same. Kissing Sonic, she got off and said: "Go take a shower. I've a holo-call to make."

Sonic nodded and got off the bed before heading into the shower, winking at Sally as he did.

Sally smiled at this as she headed over to the holoprojector she had in her room, pressing a few buttons to make the call. Mere seconds later, the visage of Roman the Fox appeared.

"Morning Sally." Roman said.

Sally sighed as she looked at Roman. She blushed upon realising Roman was topless, which was normal, as she often did blush when she saw other men topless. Other than Sonic, of course. "I got your message. Good job on crippling Frederick's business, no matter how badly."

"Glad to see you're more amicable then yesterday morning." Roman joked.

Sally smirked at Roman's joke. His sense of humour always made Sally smile. "Well, that was because I didn't know what I know now." Sally said.

"I can live with that." Roman said.

Sally nodded before adding: "Though I would lay low from the public eye for now, Roman. My dad's worried your recent actions might tarnish the Freedom Fighters' reputation. He says if that happens, he'll have you arrested for treason."

Roman scowled. "Not the first time I've been arrested for such. Keep up the subterfuge however you can, and if I need you and my lightsaber, you'll know when you see my Freedom Fighter transponder appear."

Sally nodded. She had Roman's lightsaber on her belt as she was speaking to Roman. Her hand went to the hilt to reassure herself that everything would be alright. "Let's hope that never comes to pass." Sally said.

"I hope so too, but the deeper I get into this, the more I begin to think that soon, I will need the help of you guys to take down Frederick." Roman said.

Sally nodded before asking: "Is Tails okay?" She'd learnt of Tails' involvement in a later call from Roman just before Roman had gone off on his mission.

"He's fine. He volunteered to help in fact." Roman answered.

"Well, tell him I hope he knows what he's doing." Sally said.

"He does. You should know how intelligent Tails is." Roman replied. "That everything?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah. That's everything." Sally answered as she pressed the button to end the comm. The last she saw of Roman as his visage dissipated was him doing his little salute. As soon as he had vanished, Sally turned away from the holoprojector and took Roman's lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. The blue blade shot from the hilt in a fraction of a second, bathing her face in its light. Staring into the blade, Sally gained confidence that should Roman need her or his lightsaber, she'd be here for him. Her only hope was that Roman wouldn't need them.

* * *

 **Just thought I'd take a break from the main narrative to show the effects of Roman's actions. Hope you don't mind.**

 **On top of that, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: A Meeting Requested

**Chapter 9: A Meeting Requested**

 _ **Roman and Ashley's apartment, at about the same time…**_

Roman stepped away from the holoprojector with a hefty sigh.

"Everything alright, Roman?" Tails asked as he walked up to his close friend's side.

"Yeah. Just wrapped up a conversation with Sally. She's advised me to lay low for now." Roman answered.

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Ashley remarked as she walked over, a mug of coffee in each hand. "With your recent actions, the public are likely scared and intimidated."

"Don't remind me." Roman replied. Taking a mug from Ashley, he sipped from it. "Anyway, enough of that, any updates on our friend Frederick?"

"So far, no." Ashley said. "Then again, if he sent us a message, I have a feeling we'd know."

"Ashley raises a good point, you know, Rome." Tails said. "In almost every encounter we've had, Frederick has let you know through some way, shape or form that it's him pulling the strings."

"True." Roman said. "I'm just surprised that he hasn't responded to our little fireworks display last night."

"Knowing my father, he most likely will respond. We just haven't gotten it yet." Ashley said. As if on cue, the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Upon hearing the noise, Roman, Ashley, and Tails all drew their blasters, as Roman walked towards the door.

"Be careful, Roman." Ashley called out.

Roman acknowledged his girlfriend's request with a gentle nod, before taking his pistol into his other hand, and reached out for the control panel that would open the door with his right hand. Opening the door, he found the postman there, holding a holo.

"Special delivery for Roman the Fox." The postman said as he held out the holo.

Roman reached out and took the holo from him, saying: "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The postman said as he walked away.

Shutting the door, Roman studied the holo, checking that there was nothing unusual about it. Then, holstering his pistol, he put it on the coffee table and sat down himself.

"Who would send us a holo right now?" Tails asked. "People who send us messages are just putting themselves at risk."

"Only one way to find out." Roman said as he activated the holo. But the visage that came into view was one of none of their friends, but instead, the holo produced the visage of none other than Frederick the Cat.

Ashley flinched as she saw her father's visage, as if the very sight of him was enough to frighten her.

"Roman the Fox." Frederick said. "My, my, have you done some damage. For one, you killed one of my men and wounded my best man and me in the cantina, then you killed the assassin I sent to kill you in the diner yesterday, and then had the audacity to threaten me, and finally, there was your little attack against me last night." Frederick's tone was framed by barely controllable anger. "The killing of one of my men and the wounding of me and my best man I can forgive, as well as the killing of that assassin in the diner, but threatening me? _You,_ a young, insignificant, and wholly irresponsible boy, would threaten one of the most prolific crime bosses that Mobius has ever known?" His voice was rising with every word that came from his mouth. "I don't know whether I should applaud your courage or simply order the very public and brutal death that I have planned for you at the moment." His glare never left the camera that was recording this message, and he continued: "But… I am going to do neither of those things. As to do the former would possibly be a sign of respect for an opponent, something that I don't have for you, and the latter would simply shed light on my operations, which I am not too keen on either. So, I suggest something slightly more… _amicable."_ The tone with which he said 'amicable' suggested quite the opposite. "Therefore, I'm offering to meet you in a place we can both agree on: Meet me at the cantina, tomorrow, at seven pm sharp."

Roman scoffed. _Looks to me like he already knew what I was gonna suggest,_ the vulpine Jedi thought.

Frederick continued: "But, should you choose _not_ to come to this meeting, then I shall simply order the very public and painful deaths of everyone you know, including the Freedom Fighters, however hard they may be to capture and kill." He paused for a moment before saying: "That is all." At this, he turned off the holo.

Roman stared at the holo with a scowl that deepened with every second. This feud with Frederick had been personal to begin with when Frederick had first revealed himself to them, but now, it was an entirely different ball game. Frederick had threatened his friends.

Tails saw Roman's expression and a similar facial expression crossed his face. He knew that when Roman's friends were threatened, all bets were off. Frederick had no idea what he had just threatened to do.

Ashley saw the expression and walked up to Roman, saying: "Roman, don't let your personal feelings get in the way. My father's messing with your head, throwing you off your game."

"Hasn't that been what we've been doing?" Roman asked. "Making him realise he's vulnerable? Clearly, things haven't turned out so well."

"Most likely scenario, all we've done is piss him off big time." Tails said, surprising both Roman and Ashley with his use of profanity.

"Nevertheless." Roman said: "I think the best course of action is to give Frederick what he wants: A meeting with me."

"I don't like the sound of this one bit, Roman." Ashley said as she walked over. "This sounds like a trap."

"I can see where you're coming from." Roman replied. Getting to his feet, he placed his hands on Ashley's hips. "But it's a risk I have a bad feeling we're gonna have to take."

Ashley folded her arms. "I hate it when you put yourself at risk like this." She said as she looked away from Roman.

Roman smiled and cupped her by the chin, turning her head so that she was facing him. "But whenever I have put myself at risk like this, it's paid off. Remember the mission we did a couple of months ago, shortly after we started dating?"

Ashley scoffed. "How couldn't I?" Shortly after Roman and Ashley had entered a relationship, they'd been sent on a mission to apprehend some pro-Imperial terrorists that had been attacking various parts of Mobius. They had barely completed the mission, but not before Roman had put his life on the line multiple times to protect Ashley. Reaching out, Ashley took Roman by the shoulders, saying: "I really hope you know what you're doing, Roman."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." Roman replied. "Ashley, when this nightmare started, I promised you that I'd never let your dad get to you if I could prevent it. That promise still stands. And it'll stay standing."

Ashley sighed as she pulled Roman into her arms. "I know. I guess it's just… I don't want to lose you, Roman."

"Nor I you." Roman said as he enclosed Ashley in his arms. "Which is why I'm doing this. All I want is for us to be able to live our lives free, full of worry, and most importantly, together." He detached one arm from around her waist and stroked her cheek. "Because that's how much I love you. That, and more."

Ashley weakly smiled before leaning in and kissing Roman on the lips. "Then let's make sure that future is open to us." Ashley said, her smile becoming the warm smile that she reserved only for Roman.

Roman nuzzled her before saying: "And remember the backup plan I've drawn up with Sally. Though now I'm thinking that may well become the plan." An idea came to mind: "That's it!"

Ashley raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What's 'it'?"

"The solution!" Roman said. "If this meeting between me and Frederick does turn out to be a trap, I'll activate my Freedom Fighter transponder and turn the tables. Regardless of what happens."

Ashley's quizzical look deepened. "Sounds risky, but if we do this right, then it could work."

"I'll contact Sally. Then we can go over the plan in detail." Tails said as he headed over to the holoprojector, followed suit by Roman and Ashley. They had a lot of preparation to do.

* * *

 **And thus, the beginning of the end. Just to say: this fic will be fifteen chapters by the time I'm finished, so that's why I said what I just said.**

 **Anyways, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting with the Enemy

**Chapter 10: Meeting with the Enemy**

 _ **New Mobotropolis Cantina, 18:55 pm**_

Roman took another sip from his water as his eyes scanned the surrounding area once more for any sign of Frederick. As usual, Roman had arrived early, as he did whenever an important meeting was needed. His blaster pistol was in its holster, despite a bouncer at the entrance requesting he remove the firearm. Roman had mind-tricked the bouncer into thinking that Roman needed the blaster. And thus, now Roman sat, waiting. The previous day, he and Sally, as well as Ashley and Tails, had gone over a plan of action, which they now had in place. In case of skulduggery, Roman had attached his Freedom Fighter transponder to his belt, so that he could reach it easily in case of such things happening. As well as this, he had persuaded Tails to head over to Castle Acorn, where he'd be safe. As well as this, Roman had convinced Sally to task Antoine with sitting a few metres away, in order to listen in on Roman and Frederick's conversation, and if necessary, to report any troubling things to Sally. Roman got Antoine's attention and nodded, assuring Antoine they were in this together. For now, at least. After this, Roman made one more sweep of the area, finding no sign of Frederick having entered the area just yet. Muttering a curse under his breath, Roman downed the last dregs of his water before suddenly, the entire cantina fell silent.

"Um, Roman?" Antoine said to Roman, pointing to the doorway.

Roman slowly looked towards the door, his glare affixing itself onto the Mobian he had come here to meet. His hand reached for his blaster, but he pulled it back as he gazed upon the Mobian he had come for: Frederick the Fox.

* * *

Frederick looked around at the silent members of the public before saying: "No need to fear ladies and gentlemen, return to your drinks. I'm here on business."

Very warily, the other patrons returned to their previous drinks and conversations.

Frederick nodded at this before descending the steps into the cantina and scanning the area for any sign of Roman. _Appears he's not here,_ Frederick thought to himself. He was about to order the massacre of every person in the room before his eye caught a person at the very back of the room lowering his hood, revealing the glaring countenance of Roman the Fox. Frederick smiled before ordering his guards to disperse and heading towards Roman. "You're early." Frederick said as he walked up to Roman.

Roman stood from his seat, rising to his full height as he stared Frederick full in the face. "You know what they say: Early bird gets the worm."

Frederick scoffed and gestured. "Shall we have a seat? I'm sure you have many questions."

"I feel like I know all I need to already." Roman said as he sat down. Once he did, he drew his blaster and placed it on the table.

If Frederick was surprised at the appearance of the blaster, he didn't reveal it. "I would have thought you'd have given that up when the bouncer ordered you to." Frederick said as he too, sat down.

"If there's one lesson of life I've learned, it's to never go anywhere without a weapon concealed." Roman said. "Plus, your 'bouncer' over there's so dumb, bastard probably doesn't even know he's alive."

Frederick chuckled. "I can see one reason my daughter fell for you. You have a remarkably good sense of humour." His face hardened. "Unfortunately, things like that don't survive when dealing with me."

"We'll see about that." Roman countered. "I never lost my sense of humour through G.U.N training, despite Agent Shadow saying that a sense of humour doesn't survive in G.U.N."

Frederick shrugged and sat back in his chair, lighting up a deathstick. "So…" Frederick said. "Explanations…"

Roman leaned back in his chair. "Where to fucking start?" He thought for a moment before saying: "So, tell me about Ashley. She hasn't really been too open about her past, not that that surprises me, so I'd like to think you could clear that shit up for me."

Frederick sat forward. "Ah, yes. The beginning. Always a rather good place to start, isn't it?"

"Glad you agree." Roman said. "Now get the fuck on with it."

"Very well." Frederick said as he leaned in further. "Ashley was born about the same time you were, about 3219. Back then, I was set to inherit my family's vast fortune, amassed over hundreds of years."

"Through crime?" Roman asked.

"Partially. It was through my father that crime began to make up most of the family income. It was what initially got him exiled and our family ostracised from the Royal Court. I think the individual who blew the whistle on the family's criminal dealings was another member of the court named Richard the Fox."

Recognition crossed Roman's face as he heard the name.

"You recognise the name?" Frederick asked.

"Richard… Richard the Fox was my grandfather." Roman confessed.

This didn't surprise Frederick in the slightest. "Hardly a surprise. You look just like him."

Roman blinked as if he'd been slapped. "How do you know?"

"I was the one that murderedhim." Frederick replied without a second thought. "Along with his wife and servants."

Roman fought down a surge of anger at this revelation before asking: "Was it quick?"

"Mercifully, yes. Just a simple blaster bolt to the head, that's all." Frederick said. "Though had I known just how much trouble his descendants would cause me, I'd have made it slower."

Roman's fury returned, and he had to force himself not to grab his blaster and put two in Frederick's head. Forcing himself to calm down, Roman said: "Continue."

"Anyway, I was away murdering your grandfather when Ashley was born. I got there just in time to see her with her mother. Growing up, she never really did have a good relationship with me, and I never cared much about her. I would have preferred a son, but luckily, I saw the advantages females had. Their skills at seduction, for one. So I had my best men start training her in every skill she could well need, including the use of a blaster pistol."

"Explains why she's so good with a blaster." Roman said.

"Precisely. Anyhow, things changed when she was ten. I began to suspect that her mother was leaving me when she accidentally mentioned something about moving away somewhere away from all this 'hustle and bustle' at dinner one night. Initially, I was confused. But after listening in on a conversation with one of her friends, I came to the realisation of her intentions. But far from acting immediately, like my father would have done, I bided my time. Bided my time until the set date of her planned escape. I waited patiently until her mother was brought before me looking like she had been through a blender."

Roman's heart skipped a beat. He dared to ask: "What'd you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing severe, just beat her some more and then raped her." Frederick said. "Finally, I surgically removed her heart, but had her stay alive long enough to watch it stop beating."

Roman fought the urge to vomit. _This_ was the fate that awaited Ashley if Frederick succeeded in his plans. With this, their drinks arrived.

"About time." Frederick said as he took his drink, some form of wine, and drank some. "I ordered you some Corellian whisky, since that appears to be your favourite beverage."

Gingerly, Roman took the glass. "How do I know if this hasn't been spiked with some drug to make me easier to capture?"

Frederick looked offended. "Roman, you wound me. I thought this was a simple drink between a father and his daughter's boyfriend. Though my dear Ashley surprisingly hasn't appeared. Have you left her at home by any chance?"

Roman drank his whisky as Frederick said this, but his brain went to work, despite the alcohol, on Frederick's question. A terrible premonition coursed through his brain as he immediately rose from his seat and sprinted out of the cantina. As he left, he could hear Frederick's laugh ringing in his ears.

* * *

 _ **Roman and Ashley's apartment, 19:30 pm**_

The door burst open as Roman came into the room, blaster drawn. "Ashley?" He called out. Hearing no answer, he called out again: "Ashley!"

Again, no answer came.

Roman looked around, his fear rising as he shouted: "Ashley, please. Where are you?" Then, he started noticing things: The ease in which he had entered the apartment, the mess the entire place was in, and the apparent signs of a struggle. Checking the door, he realised that it had been opened before he had returned, by force. Looking over the mess that had been made, he deduced that Ashley had at least put up a fight before being subdued.

"Your girlfriend's not here." Came a voice.

Roman turned to see Alec enter from upstairs. "Alec. Where the fuck's Ashley?"

"Don't fret, she's safe. We were just waiting for you to arrive so we could capture the both of you." Alec began disarming himself of all of his weapons. "We do have a score to settle after all." Alec's face hardened. "Especially after you managed to shoot me. Upstaging me is a mistake. A big mistake."

Roman began disarming himself of his weapons, throwing his blaster and knife to the ground and beginning to circle Alec, who did the same. "A mistake, huh? I've made plenty of those in my lifetime, but I've never had the experience of hearing someone tell me that upstaging them is a mistake. So far as I know, you're not exactly innocent in the mistakes department."

"Why might that be?" Alec asked.

"One: You killed a good friend of mine. Two. You allied yourself with Frederick, which may have happened before all this, but it still counts as a mistake, and the third and final of your mistakes, was coming here by yourself. In fact, I find it completely insulting that you're the only on that decided to come and face me. Many people have learned the hard way that they shouldn't underestimate me." Roman stated.

"The same can be said for you, Roman. Many people have died because they underestimated me. You'll just be another one of them." Alec replied as he removed his jacket.

Roman did the same, before facing Alec.

Both combatants stared one another down across the vast room they currently stood in, neither one moving an inch. Finally, the tension was cut, and both men charged each other, intent on tearing each other apart.

Instantly, Roman launched into a spinning roundhouse kick, intent on ending the fight before it could really begin.

Alec ducked the move, and once his opponent had landed, landed the same manoeuvre on Roman, knocking the nineteen year old vulpine down.

Getting to his feet, Roman blocked the oncoming punch from Alec and beat him back with several open-palm thrusts before kneeing Alec in the gut and staggered the human with a vicious uppercut. Going on the attack, Roman stepped forward and landed a vicious right hand to Alec's face that sent Alec to his knees and followed it up with a soccer style kick to the side of the head.

Alec fell to his side, but quickly regained enough sense to roll out of the way of Roman's next attack, a nasty curb-stomp that would have knocked him out cold and broken his nose. Dodging Roman's attempt at a side kick, Alec retaliated with a right hand of his own, the blow catching his adversary on the jaw. Following that, he forced Roman onto the defensive with a series of probing feints and jabs, before lashing out with a spinning back kick to Roman's abdomen.

Roman doubled over with the blow, and soon found himself falling to the floor after a particularly vicious high-kick to his jaw. Tasting blood, Roman spat it out before rolling out of the way of another kick, this time a roundhouse, and made to attack with a superman punch.

The blow landed, and Alec staggered away, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

Roman reared back his fist and made to attack once more with another right hand, but as the blow hurtled towards Alec, the punch was caught, and Roman once again was knocked to the ground with a right hand.

Alec let go of Roman after that punch and walked over to the remains of the coffee table, picking up one of the table's legs and walking back over to Roman, at which point he brought it to bear across Roman's back.

Roman crumpled to the ground and stayed there for a few moments before beginning to force himself to his feet. It was as he looked up that he saw Alec's knee hurtling towards his face. It met its mark, and soon, Roman was on the floor, losing consciousness. As the consciousness drained from his skull, he managed to activate his transponder, just as he heard Alec say to an unknown person:

"Restrain him and get him to the transport. It's time to get this business over with."

* * *

 **And now, it's starting to look bad for Roman and Ashley. Will they survive? Find out by reading on.**

 **On that note, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Call to Action

**Chapter 11: Call to Action**

 _ **Castle Acorn, Sally and Sonic's room, one hour earlier, 18:30 pm**_

Sally walked up to the door and opened it, finding Tails standing there with some of his things, the things he had taken with him to Roman's. Well, some of them, anyways. "Evening, Tails." Sally said as she hugged him.

"Evening, Aunt Sally." Tails said as he entered the room, looking around. "Where's Sonic?"

"Oh, he's just gone out for a run." Sally said. "You know he likes to do so in the mornings and evenings. On another note, he's also getting dinner, since I was feeling like getting take out tonight. Would you like some?"

Tails nodded assent before sitting at the table.

Sally noticed her friend's pensive expression. "Is everything alright, Tails?"

Tails shrugged. "Just worried about Roman, I guess."

Sally smiled re-assuredly. "Relax. Roman will be fine. Remember, this isn't the first tight spot he's been in."

Tails gave Sally as good a smile as he could, given the circumstances. "I guess I could live with that." Tails said. "But… It doesn't stop me from worrying."

Sally smiled and sat next to Tails, placing her hand over one of his. "I understand. But if it's any comfort, I'm just as worried for Roman as you are right now, Tails. He's the closest thing I've ever had to a big brother, especially after Elias left the Freedom Fighters."

Tails scowled. Elias had been Sally's older brother, and the heir apparent to the Acorn Throne. He'd been the Freedom Fighter's best warrior when he was among them during the war against Eggman, but once he had realised everyone was supporting Sally instead of him, because of her superior strategic planning, he had left. He hadn't been seen since.

Sally saw Tails' expression and patted his shoulder. "But enough about Elias. He was an egotistical who couldn't accept that anyone was more popular than him. That's why he left."

Tails sighed and turned away from Sally.

Sally shook her head as she remembered something: "Oh darn, where are my manners? Would you like a drink?"

"Just water for now, please." Tails replied as he lay his head back, slightly bored. Normally, he had something to occupy his mind with, such as a random piece of machinery he was working on, or something to read. Unfortunately, he had not thought to bring any of those things with him, so he was effectively left with nothing to do. His train of thought was interrupted when Sally returned with a cup of water.

"Here you go." Sally said. "I'll just call Sonic and tell him you'd like some take out too, okay?"

"Sure." Tails said.

Sally ruffled Tails' bangs before walking away to call Sonic.

Tails sipped his drink as he waited for her to return. With luck, things wouldn't be too dull around here.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later, 19:00 pm**_

Tails and Sally were just chatting about random things to keep them occupied when the door opened and Sonic entered the room, carrying several bags of takeout food.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said as he deposited the stuff carefully on the table, making sure he didn't stain anything.

"Evening Sonic." Tails replied sociably as he got up from his seat and grasped the arm of his best friend. "Here, let me help you with that." He said as he began to help Sonic.

"S'okay, Tails. You don't need to." Sonic said.

"But I want to." Tails said gently, beginning to help Sonic take out some of the food: fries, rice and much of the rest.

"Now all that's left to get are the plates." Sally said as she left to get the aforementioned objects.

"Don't forget the cutlery!" Tails shouted after her.

"Oh, darn!" Sally said as she remembered.

Sonic and Tails looked at one another at this, before bursting out laughing. It was no secret that Sally wasn't used to this sort of thing; as a matter of fact, she was a rather poor cook.

Breaking out of their laughter, Sonic patted Tails on the shoulder. "Good thing we have you around. If we didn't, we'd be in trouble."

"Glad I could help, Sonic." Tails said as he patted Sonic on the shoulder.

Sonic smiled before his expression turned serious. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, Sonic. When have I ever let one of your secrets out? It's Knuckles you should be worried about." Tails said.

Sonic chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small white box. Opening it, a beautiful looking diamond ring was seen.

Tails' eyes widened. "Sonic…"

"I'm planning on proposing to Sally at Christmas." Sonic confessed.

Tails stared at Sonic, mouth agape. Then, he chuckled and hugged his best friend, saying: "Awesome!"

Sonic smiled. "Glad you agree."

Tails nodded before inquiring: "Have you talked to her dad?"

"Yeah. He's given me his blessing." Sonic replied as he pocketed the box containing the ring.

"Cool." Tails said, just as Sally entered the room, with three plates and three pairs of cutlery.

"Dinner's served, boys." Sally said.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

"Well, that was good." Tails remarked as he finished his dish.

"I'll say." Sonic said, forcing down a belch that would have likely caused everyone to vacate the room.

Sally noticed this and giggled. Sonic always had to force down a belch after eating.

Tails stifled a giggle, having no intention of upsetting his 'older brother'.

Sally smiled as she got up, saying: "Well, I'll just ring the bell to get all this downstairs to be cleaned, and then, we can do whatever else we want." The moment she said this, Nicole's visage appeared abruptly, startling all three people in the room.

"Sally, we have a problem!" Nicole said frantically.

"Calm down, Nicole, what's the issue?" Tails asked.

"I just picked up Roman's Freedom Fighter transponder." Nicole declared. "He's in trouble."

It took Sally a few moments to register that information. But when she did, she instantly snapped from her cheerful mood into full on Freedom Fighter Leader. "Call the Freedom Fighters together! Tell them we'll meet at Roman's apartment. Let's move!" With this, she walked over to her nightstand, where Roman's lightsaber lay. Picking it up, she attached it to her belt before turning to Sonic and Tails. "Freedom Fighters, get ready. We've got a fight on our hands."

* * *

 **Decided to do this chapter to show what Tails was up to with Sally before the events of last chapter.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	12. Chapter 12: An Undesired Reunion

**Chapter 12: An Undesired Reunion**

 _ **Unknown location, a few minutes after Roman's fight with Alec…**_

Roman awoke to find his head covered, and his hands bound. They were currently moving, he deduced. As well, Roman guessed they were in some form of transport, headed for wherever Frederick lived in order for the man himself to decide Roman and Ashley's fate. Roman only hoped that the fate that awaited Ashley was not the fate that had befallen her mother. As the image of Frederick doing to Ashley what he had done to her mother formed in his mind, Roman had to fight down the urge to vomit. The very thought of what Frederick had planned sickened him to the core. Trying to get a better sense of his surroundings, he looked up, then hearing a voice:

"Hey, look who's finally woken up. Should I take the bag off?" Came a voice Roman neither recognised, nor wanted to know who it belonged to."

"You can if you wish, but do not beat him too badly. Frederick wants him in the best condition possible for his plans." Came the unmistakeable voice of Alec.

Roman quickly found his head uncovered, and he recoiled at the sudden outburst of light, closing his eyes to allow them to adjust. Only when he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of a fist hurtling at his face. Promptly, Roman's head was punched to the side. Tasting blood, Roman spat it out and faced his attacker, a grotesque looking anthropomorphic rhinoceros. "You know, you should never start with the head, otherwise the victim gets all blurry and doesn't feel the next hit." For his troubles, he got punched in the face. Again. Only this time, he didn't feel a thing. "See?" Roman pointed out.

The rhinoceros sneered at Roman, revealing a row of teeth just as grotesque as the person themselves.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Alec said from somewhere nearby. "Comfortable?"

"Would be if I wasn't bound to my seat and I didn't have an ugly as fuck rhino sitting there glaring at me like he wants to eat my balls." Roman said.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth!" the rhino growled.

Roman recoiled at the smell of the rhino's breath. "By the Goddess, dude, what do you eat and drink? Garbage, shit and piss?" Roman asked.

"Forgive Argo. He never washes himself. As much as some of us would like him to." Alec said.

"Oh, I'm forgiving him alright. Not so sure about you and Frederick, though." Roman said.

"Can't be helped. Besides, you won't really have much of a chance to forgive us." Alec replied coldly. "Tonight, you die."

Roman wasn't surprised. "I figured as much. So, who's going to be the lucky dude who has the privilege of being the one to end my life?"

"Frederick himself." Alec answered.

Roman was still unsurprised. "In case you hadn't noticed, none of this is surprising me."

"It shouldn't. You've given Frederick and his business quite some trouble over the past couple of days. He takes that somewhat personally." Alec said.

"Figures." Roman retorted. "So, how is the old fuck gonna kill me, huh?"

"However he so wishes." Alec answered with the harsh voice that had become so commonplace.

"Fair enough." Roman said. "As long as it isn't via getting choked out by this ugly motherfucker over here." At this, he gestured to Argo, who shot from his chair, grabbed Roman by the throat, and lifted the vulpine Jedi out of his seat.

"You don't shut up right now, I'll kill you right fuckin' here!" Argo snarled.

"That's enough." Alec snarled. "Let him go, Argo."

"Why the fuck should I? He's a dead man anyway."

"Because Mr Frederick wishes for him to stay alive so that he may be the one to kill the young man. Now, _release_ him. Unless you wish to personally explain to Mr Frederick _why_ the person he specifically wanted to personally kill is dead?" Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

"Better listen to your boyfriend, Argo." Roman said with a taunting smirk.

Reluctantly, Argo let go of Roman and sat him back in his chair.

"Good boy." Roman said, still with the taunting smirk.

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face, Roman." Alec warned. "Otherwise, your lovely girl in the passenger seat will be arriving as… damaged goods."

Roman's fists clenched. "You harm one fucking hair of her head, I will fucking end your ass."

"Highly unlikely, considering your current position." Alec replied. "And as well, it wasn't too long ago that I defeated you in unarmed combat."

Roman scowled. _Let's hope that Nicole's noticed. The plan rides on that little detail._ With this pensive thought, he simply closed his eyes, and began to meditate. _Long time since I've done that,_ Roman thought, allowing the Force to flow through him like a river, collecting his thoughts. _If death is coming,_ Roman thought, _then I'm ready for it._

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

The moment Roman opened his eyes, the transport came to a stop.

"Nearly time for you to die, motherfucker." Argo taunted as he rose to his feet and roughly grabbed Roman, picking him up off the ground.

Again, Roman recoiled at the rhinoceros' odour. "Seriously dude. Do you bathe in shit by any chance?" He was rewarded for the insult with a cuff around the head. "And what'd I tell you about starting with the head?!" Roman demanded as the doors to the outside opened and Argo dragged him out, tossing him to the floor. Roman hit a particularly rough part of the ground, leaving him with a good sized gash on the head.

Argo walked over and picked up the fox as he dragged the dazed vulpine towards where Alec was waiting, alongside two guards that were restraining Ashley.

Ashley's eyes widened as she saw Roman. "What'd you do to him you fucking bastard?" She growled at Argo.

"Nothing. Just tossed him out, he hit his head. Not my fault." Argo said. Looking to Roman, he bitch-slapped Roman to break the vulpine's dazed stupor.

The action was enough to help Roman regain his senses and look around. "Dude, who the fuck bitch-slapped me?" Roman said before his eyes focused on Ashley. His eyes widening, he immediately made to go for her, but was held back by Argo.

"Oh, no you don't." Argo said tauntingly. "You're coming with me."

Alec smirked before turning to Ashley, saying: "As for you, Miss, you have someone who wishes to see you. Men! Follow me!" With this, Alec walked off past the mercenaries, who dragged a struggling Ashley away.

"Ashley!" Roman called out as he struggled against his bonds and Argo's grip before the rhinoceros blindsided him with a blow to the back of the head, leading to Roman losing consciousness yet again.

* * *

 _ **With Ashley…**_

Ashley struggled against the grip of her captors as they and Alec marched down a long corridor. "Love what he's done with the place in my absence." Ashley remarked sarcastically.

"Glad you think so. Ever since you left, your father's been rather… paranoid. Paranoid that you'd report us to the police forces and… well, you should know what happened. So that's why he's fortified the entire compound. So that intruders will find it rather… difficult to get in."

"I noticed." Ashley said. "I was being sarcastic by the way. This place looks more like hell than the one I left two years ago."

Alec scoffed. "Comments like that are not how you should talk about your father, Miss."

Ashley chuckled. "And why shouldn't I? The man's nothing but a professional criminal with an ego as big as Dr Eggman's belly."

Alec responded by going to backhand her across the face, but Ashley stopped him, taunting:

"Tut, tut, tut. Now would my father like it if I was to be presented to him with a black eye?" Ashley said, an innocent little smile crossing her face.

Alec's open hand clenched into a fist as he forced himself to stay his hand.

"Now, there's a good boy." Ashley said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Alec fought down a rare outbreak of anger. _This_ was why he had vowed never to marry or get a girlfriend. Girls were so… frustrating. They soon entered an elevator, and Alec pressed the button that would take them to the top floor.

"I'm guessing that's where daddy dearest's office is." Ashley said, saying the words 'daddy dearest' as if it were a massive insult as the elevator doors closed.

"It is. You'll see him soon enough. He's missed you." Alec said.

"Hmm. And yet he was the one who threatened me with what happened to Mum when she tried to leave with me when I was ten." Ashley said.

"He's… moved on from that. He thinks you may yet be of use to him." Alec said.

"That's comforting." Ashley said sarcastically. The elevator was silent for the next half minute, with the elevator reaching its destination and the doors opening with an audible _ding!_ Ashley scowled as she felt herself get shoved forward. Looking about, she saw that nothing had changed about the room. It was exactly as she remembered it from her childhood, except it was now on a different floor.

Alec stepped in front of her and took a knife. "Your bonds please."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Might that not help me escape?"

"I wouldn't think so, Ashley."

Ashley flinched at the sound of that voice. The cadence, the arrogance with which it flowed from the lips of the person they belonged to. Without her realising, her bonds were cut, and her arms fell to her sides. Looking in the direction of the voice, Ashley spoke one name. "Frederick. It's been a long time."

Frederick removed himself from the shadows, glaring at Ashley. "I would very much prefer," he said, "if you addressed me as Father."

* * *

Ashley returned the glare Frederick was giving her, with an equal venomous edge to it. "You may be my biological father, but you are not my father."

"Oh?" Frederick said as he came into view further. He was dressed suspiciously like a Sith Lord, wearing all black. A black shirt adorned his body, underneath a black leather jacket. As well, he wore black combat trousers, and black combat boots. On his belt were his signature Bowie Knife, and a new looking acquisition: A T-6 Thunderer Heavy Blaster Pistol.

Father and daughter stared across the room at each other, neither one shying from the other's gaze.

Frederick gave his daughter a once over before saying: "My, my, how beautiful you've become. The images Alec brought to me before I saw you in person don't do you justice. You look remarkably like your mother. If only she could see you now."

"Only she can't." Ashley spat. "Because of you."

Frederick stepped towards her a bit more, saying: "Ah, well, I guess we can call that a minor setback in what I have planned for you."

Ashley grit her teeth. "So you're going to kill me?"

"Heavens, no." Frederick said. "At least, not until you've given me an answer."

"An answer to what?" Ashley asked.

"The offer I have." Frederick said.

"And what might that be? Taking over your business after you die and ruling a criminal empire?" Ashley said, fighting the urge to retch. "I'd rather vomit all over this carpet."

"In a way, yes." Frederick said. "But then again, you aren't in a position to say no. Because should you refuse, I shall take you down to where your boyfriend is being held, and make you watch as I kill him as slowly and painfully as I can!" Frederick raised his voice as he said the last part, until he was shouting. Walking over, Frederick took his daughter by the shoulder. "Think about it. You could have everything you ever wanted in life. Riches, the ability to do whatever you wish, and the ability to live like royalty. Not that our current Royal Family acts like royalty much anymore anyways."

"Anything I want, hmm?" Ashley said, stepping away from her father before rounding on him and shouting at the very top of her lungs: _**"HOW ABOUT HAVING MY MOTHER BACK, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**_

Frederick was taken aback by his daughter's fury. He quickly regained his composure and replied: "Unfortunately, your mother back is not among the things you can have."

Ashley scowled. "Well, you can-"

"It's a simple yes or no question." Frederick said, holding out his hand. "The answer should be rather simple. The chance to live out your life, with your love by your side, or watch as he dies, and then join me." Frederick said. "Either way, you're staying with me."

Ashley folded her arms and frowned, the way she did when she was thinking hard about something. Then, she made to reach out with her hand, as if to shake her father's."

"That's my girl." Frederick said, his smile deepening.

Until Ashley withdrew her hand, and spat as hard as she could in her father's face. "I'd rather die than serve a monster like you." She declared defiantly.

Frederick wiped the saliva from his face, before his face curled into a snarl and backhanded Ashley hard across her face.

Ashley fell hard to the floor, but looked up at the beast that was her father, her lip bloody. "I _**hate**_ you." Ashley said venomously.

Frederick glared at her with absolute indifference. "I'm still your father." Frederick said simply before turning to Alec and the men with him. "Tie her up and bring her with you. We're going to give Ashley an example of what happens when you cross Frederick the Fox."

At this, Ashley had both hands twisted behind her back, and tied tightly together. At this, she found herself being frog-marched out of the room, right after her father, and with Alec right next to her.

* * *

 **Allow me to say one thing: Ashley and Roman are in one heck of a tight spot.**

 **Code Red (From my Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog series): No shit. Next thing we know, you'll be shoving them in a blender together.**

 **Me: Well, aren't you social this evening, Code Red? Anyway, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **Code Red: Why the hell do you say that anyway?**

 **Me: It's a Star Wars thing. Not in your version of events. Have you not watched a single movie?**

 **T-Rock14**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise Attack

**Chapter 13: Surprise Attack**

 _ **At about the same time, outside Frederick's compound…**_

"This ridge looks perfect." Sally said as she and Tails approached a ridge overlooking Frederick's compound.

Tails, as soon as they reached said ridge, went prone and took out a pair of binoculars, scanning the area. "Darn." Tails growled. "The back's guarded as well. Thankfully, not as much as the front."

"Can I take a look?" Sally asked as she held out her hand.

"Sure." Tails said as he handed the binoculars to Sally.

Sally looked through them, scowling at what she saw:

The rear of the compound was crawling with guards. Likely mercenaries that were paid regularly to keep Frederick well protected. Furthermore, they looked like they were looking around rather attentively. Clearly the mercenaries were well trained. Then again, they'd have to be, in order for no-one to get through their defences.

Sally turned to Tails and gave him the binoculars. "Cover me from here with your sniper." Sally said. "With luck, I should be able to cut the power to the automated defences. Then we can bring the others in and end this. While hopefully rescuing Roman and apprehending Frederick at the same time."

"Sounds good to me." Tails said as he took out his sniper and switched the barrel to a suppressed one, so to mask his shots and not draw attention.

Sally smiled and kissed Tails gently on the forehead and said: "Let's do it to it, Tails."

"Let's do it to it, Aunt Sally." Tails agreed, smiling. He proceeded to contact Sonic, who was in command of the Freedom Fighters who were waiting on Tails and Sally to take down the automated defences: "Speed Demon, this is Fox Five. Objective in sight. Future Queen is proceeding to take it down. Over."

"Got it, Fox Five." Came the voice of Speed Demon, aka Sonic. "We're waiting on you."

"I know." Tails said as he configured his sniper.

"Tell Future Queen to be careful. From what we can see, the place is crawling with Frederick's mercs." Sonic said.

"Will do, Speed Demon." Tails said as he closed the comm. Turning to Sally, Tails said: "Sonic says to be careful. Place is crawling with mercs."

"Tell me something I don't know." Sally said as she began to move towards the compound.

Tails frowned as he readied his rifle, keeping it trained on Sally. He found this useful, as it often helped him see targets close to Sally, thus being able to pick them off more easily.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Compound…**_

Blood burst from Roman's mouth as he took the next punch from Argo. The brutish rhinoceros may have been ugly, but he knew his way around his fists. Looking up, Roman said flatteringly: "Keep this up, I might bleed to death before Frederick executes me."

"Shut up, fucker." Argo spat as he punched Roman again, this time in the stomach.

Roman barely managed to tighten his abdominal muscles before the punch hit. Regardless, he felt it with a vengeance. The air exploded from Roman's lungs faster than Sonic could ever run, and the pain from the blow exponentially more so. Yet Roman gritted his teeth and looked Argo in the eyes. "The moment I'm free and my friends get here, your ass is first on my list."

"Yeah right." Argo said as he walked over to where he had an assortment of tools designed for beating people senseless: A pair of knuckle dusters, a wooden two-by-four, an aluminium baseball bat, a crowbar, and even a lead pipe. Out of these, he picked the knuckle dusters, placing them over his knuckles. Walking back over, he smashed Roman in the face again with considerable force.

Yet again, Roman tasted blood in his mouth, which he held in, and then spat in Argo's face.

Argo recoiled at the action, but then let out a cry of rage, seized the baseball bat, and nearly broke it over Roman's head with a considerable blow.

Roman nearly lost consciousness from the sheer force of the blow, but managed to keep conscious, looking back up at Argo with a brutal glare. "Is that all you've got?" Roman asked as fresh blood began to pour down his head from a newly opened cut on his head.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, motherfucker." Argo spat as he made to smash the baseball bat again over Roman's head. He would have done, had Roman not asked:

"Are you seriously trying to kill me before Frederick executes me?" He inquired. "Because I'm certain he wouldn't be happy if you had to explain to him that I died because of your beating of me."

"What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him." Argo said darkly as he reared back with the baseball bat. He would have smashed Roman over the head again had a calm, authorative voice said:

"Stop."

Argo turned around to see his employer standing there, staring at him patiently. "Boss." Argo said.

Roman tilted his head to one side and smirked a bloody smile. "Frederick. I was wondering if you would show your ass anytime soon. I'd do anything to be liberated from this rhino that smells like a skunk."

"Glad to hear you're happy to see me." Frederick growled. "But I assure you, it will not be for long."

"It time already?" Roman said.

"Indeed." Frederick said. Turning to Argo, Frederick said: "Untie and bring him to the main courtyard. His time has come."

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

Hiding behind a rock, Sally eyed a nearby guard, standing sentinel over the small pass before him that led to the back entrance of Frederick's compound. Contacting Tails, she said: "Fox Five, I've got a tango nearby. Take him out."

"Already on it." Tails affirmed. Almost instantly, Sally heard a quiet blast, followed by a loud splat, signalling that the guard nearby had met a sticky end. Going to move towards the entrance, she heard the two sounds again.

"There was another guard just in front of the boulder you're hiding behind." Tails explained. "His brains are mush now."

"Good to know." Sally replied semi-sarcastically as she left her hiding spot, quickly jumping over the gate and hiding just in time for a guard to go past. "This one's mine." Sally said quietly to Tails via comms before sneaking up on the guard, silently activating one of her ring blades and impaling the guard quietly with it. Once her target was dead, she noiselessly dragged the guard behind cover before looking out from her hiding spot. Moving to the corner on her left, Sally saw that there were far less guards, and more cover to sneak around behind. Approaching the nearest guard, she hid behind a pile of crates, contacting Tails to say: "Take out the guard further most from me. That'll distract the others long enough for me to strike."

This order was met with deadly precision, as quickly afterwards, the guard furthermost from Sally toppled to the floor, a neat little hole in the middle of his head, and the majority of his skull and cranial matter.

As Sally had anticipated, the guards in front of her turned to see what was going on. Taking advantage, Sally closed on them both like a phantom, killing them both with ease. After she had made these two kills, she hid them behind cover, as well as the guard Tails had sniped from his vantage point. Then, moving towards the wall of the main building, Sally secreted herself around a corner of the complex, looking around the corner. The cluster of guards she had spotted earlier had broken up somewhat. And one guard was close to her, having moved away from the group in order to smoke a deathstick. Sally looked towards Tails' perch, gesturing as if to say: "I got this, before quickly but silently moving in on the guard, and with a deft movement, broke his neck and hid him behind some nearby cover, while hiding there herself. Contacting Tails, Sally asked: "The cluster's cleared up a little bit. Mind taking a few of them out?"

* * *

 _ **With Tails…**_

"Thought you'd never ask." Tails replied as he eyed one guard that had separated from the main gathering of guards for a quick pee. Using his rifle scope to zero in on the Mobian's head, Tails pulled the trigger. Instantly, he heard the smooth report of the rifle as its suppressed barrel silently released the lethal bolt, and felt the familiar kick against his shoulder. The bolt soon found its mark, reducing the guard's head to little more than mush. Turning away from that kill, Tails eyed another guard. Closer to the others than Tails would have preferred, but still far enough away to be taken out without the others noticing. His corpse soon fell to the floor, with little to nothing left of the head. Switching targets, Tails now had his sniper trained on the group's main leader. Contacting Sally, Tails reported: "I've got a bead on the patrol's main leader. I take him out, it'll throw the guards into enough confusion for you to come in take them all out."

"Sounds risky, but if you do this right, it could just about work." Sally said.

Tails stuck out his tongue in concentration as he zoomed his scope in on the leader's head. The shot needed to be as quick as he could, but also timed absolutely perfectly. If he took the shot at the wrong time, he could screw up the mission entirely. He had to do it at exactly the right time to throw the others into a state of confusion sufficient enough to allow for Sally to take them all out. So patiently, he waited. Waited for the perfect opportunity to take out the lead guard, and throw the others into a state of confusion. A few years of being the Freedom Fighter's resident marksman and sniper had taught him the value of patience. He was patient enough, but to be a sniper, he had to be patient. Soon, after a few minutes of waiting, he saw a window. All of the guards had their attention diverted from the leader. Tails smiled, and pulled the trigger.

The lead guard's head completely exploded as he was thrown back a few metres.

As expected, all the guards started looking around, with one looking like he was about to call for backup.

"Future Queen, take them down!" Tails nearly shouted into his comm.

* * *

 _ **Back to Sally…**_

Sally sprinted out of cover and closed with the first guard instantly, activating both of her ring blades and beheading the guard instantly.

The other guards all turned their weapons on her, but she ducked as two on opposite sides fired, letting their shots kill each other. Turning to one next to her, she cut him down with a swipe before she found her arms grabbed from behind. Promptly, Sally's leg found its way between the legs of the person who grabbed her. A loud violated groan found its way to her ears, just as she turned around and kicked the Mobian that had grabbed her in the head. Seeing another raise his blaster, she cartwheeled out of the way and then landed a spinning roundhouse kick to that guard's head, knocking them out. Finally, she turned to the guard that until she had arrived, been about to call for backup. Walking towards him, she promptly decked him, just as Tails approached.

"Nice job, Sally." Tails remarked.

"Thanks Tails." Sally said. "Now to take down those automated defences so that Sonic and the others can get in."

"Actually, Sally, I have a better idea." Tails said. "How about we use Nicole to hack into the system and take over the entire automated defence system? We can then use it to clear out large groups of hostiles."

Sally smiled at Tails before saying gently: "I knew I brought along for a reason." She cooed as she kissed him on the nose.

"I thought we stopped doing the Funny Kiss years ago." Tails said.

Sally giggled before walking up to the power box they had seen. Taking out Nicole, Sally plugged her into the box and asked: "Nicole, could you possibly use this to get into their systems and take over their automated defences?"

"It's worth a try, Sally." Nicole said as she complied, using the power box she was connected to as a conduit to get into the system.

A few tense minutes followed, but soon, Nicole's face appeared, on her screen, smiling:

"I'm in, Sally. The firewalls Frederick's installed put up a fight, but I'm in control now."

"Awesome." Sally said. Contacting Sonic, She said: "Speed Demon, this is Future Queen. Hologram has taken over the automated defences. You may begin your approach."

"Timing couldn't be better, Future Queen." Sonic replied.

"Why's that, Speed Demon?" Sally inquired.

"Looks like the main event's about to begin. We're effectively out of time."

* * *

 _ **With Roman…**_

Roman looked up to find Frederick already waiting for him, a tearful Ashley bound and gagged at his side. Roman gave her a gentle nod, saying: _It's okay._

"Keep moving, runt." Argo growled as he shoved Roman forwards.

Roman fell flat on his face, but under his own power, he got to his feet, shooting Argo a glare that would send most men walking the other way. Suddenly, Roman felt the presence of a few people through the Force, adopting a confident smile on his face. _The Freedom Fighters,_ the vulpine Jedi thought. Finally directly in front of Frederick, he was stopped, and forced to his knees. Looking around, Roman remarked: "So, I'm guessing by my presence here, you're planning on killing me in front of all your men?"

"Yes. Because you shall serve as an example to any who would cross me and openly attack me." Kneeling down to Roman's level, Frederick said: "Normally, I would say that it's nothing personal and that it's the price of business, but, this is not one of those days."

Roman made to respond, and would have done, had a bowie knife not found its way up to the hilt into his stomach. Roman grimaced visibly from it, alerting Ashley:

" _ **NO!"**_ Ashley shrieked as the realisation hit her.

Frederick drew Roman into an almost fatherly embrace before twisting the knife, causing Roman to cry out in pain, finally drawing it out from Roman's gut, doing so slowly.

As Frederick did this, Roman gritted his teeth, so that Ashley wouldn't have to hear his pain.

Finally, Frederick drew the knife out, and pushed Roman onto his side.

Roman fell to the floor, the bottom of his shirt already soaked with blood.

Ashley made to avert her eyes from the scene, but Frederick forced her to look.

"Now do you realise what happens when you defy me?" Frederick snarled as he turned to watch as Roman slowly bled.

Ashley stared at her father with a glare so withering that were it a weapon, Frederick would have received a fatal wound.

Roman managed to slip his hands free from the rope tied loosely around his wrists, pressing both to his gut as he tried to staunch the fountaining blood. Turning onto his other side, he spotted Sally and Tails, both watching with tearful eyes. His face hardening, Roman gave them both a curt nod. _Now,_ the nod said.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and Tails…**_

Upon seeing this gesture, Sally took Roman's lightsaber from her belt and handed it to Tails. "Get this to Roman. I have little doubt he needs it."

"Okay, Aunt Sally." Tails said as he took the lightsaber from Sally's hands and attached it to his own belt. Promptly, the eleven year old vulpine headed towards Roman, making sure not to attract attention.

Getting out Nicole, Sally said: "Nicole, activate the automated defence system. Time to throw these boys into a state of confusion."

"Will do Sally." Nicole said, just as Frederick began to advance on Roman.

"And now," Frederick declared, "to remove your heart." At this, he made to cut Roman's chest open.

Ashley shut her eyes tightly, determined not to watch as her father cut out her boyfriend's heart.

Just as Frederick began to cut into Roman's chest, the sound of whirring came to his ears. "What the devil?" Frederick said as suddenly, the sound of heavy repeaters flaring to life came across his ears. Looking up from what he was doing, he saw his men falling to… The automated defences! Frederick made to get up, but was forced down by Alec.

"Wait until it's over, sir." Alec advised. Soon after, the barrage was finished, and both heard a resonant voice:

"Frederick the Fox!" Sally called out as she revealed herself. "You stand accused of countless crimes, including the murder of Sir Richard the Fox and his household. Today, you answer for your crimes. Freedom Fighters, attack!"

Frederick looked up to see the other Freedom Fighters leap from hiding and attack the remaining guards.

Alec, realising the gravity of the situation, said: "Sir! We need to leave!"

"No!" Frederick snapped. "Not without Ashley or Roman!" Turning to where Ashley was being restrained, Frederick stormed over and grabbed her, dragging her towards him and Alec. "Now, where's Roman?" Frederick snarled, before seeing Tails helping Roman to his feet, giving him something.

Roman thanked Tails before turning to face Frederick, moving towards him while slightly hunched over, a result of his wound.

Frederick laughed. "How do you think you can possibly face me and Alec while wounded? You're unarmed."

Roman smirked and raised the object out so that Frederick could see it better. "Like I said in our first conversation Frederick: There's a lot you don't know about me." At this, he ignited his lightsaber, holding it at the ready.

* * *

 **Two words: Oh. Yeah.**

 **Apart from that, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	14. Chapter 14: No More Words

**Chapter 14: No More Words**

Frederick stared at Roman, agog that the man that until now he had thought to be nothing more than a well trained young man was actually a Jedi. Then, the fear started overcoming his reason, and he pointed at Roman, shouting at every one of his men not otherwise engaged: "Kill the Jedi!" At this, he also drew his blaster and began shooting.

Those men, knowing better than to disobey Frederick, immediately turned their weapons on Roman, instantly opening fire.

Roman deflected every single one of them while beginning to converge on Frederick and Alec, the former of whom began shooting. Roman deflected all of the oncoming bolts, and seeing an opportunity, sent the bolts back at Frederick, all of them hitting their mark: One grazed him across the head, the other hit him in the shoulder, and finally, two hit him in the abdomen.

Frederick doubled over at the last couple, allowing Ashley to break free and run at Roman. "Get her!" Frederick ordered Alec.

Alec obeyed and sprinted after Ashley, managing to catch her with ease and drag her away.

" _ **ROMAN!"**_ Ashley shouted at the top of her voice.

Roman looked and saw what was going on, making to go after her, but then, several guards blocked his path, opening fire. Roman blocked the oncoming bolts, and redirected two to one of the guards, and closed with the other two rapidly, slashing one across the torso and separating the second's upper half from his lower half. As he turned to face any more, he felt a slight stab of pain from his gut wound. Looking down, he saw it still bleeding. Placing one hand over his wound, Roman began deflecting bolts as best he could, but knew he couldn't keep it up. His wound would need attention, and would need it soon. Hearing a loud cry, Roman looked to his right and saw a mercenary armed with a vibro-sword charging at him. Sidestepping the following slash, Roman cut the guard's hand off and kicked him away. Turning to see Sally and Bunnie fighting back-to-back, he made his way towards them, cutting down several guards as he did before standing with Sally and Bunnie. "Took your sweet time!" Roman said as he deflected a blaster bolt.

"Sorry, but gathering up the Freedom Fighters takes time, you know." Sally retorted as she cut down one guard.

"Guys, Ah know yer both havin' a heart to heart, but can it wait? We got bigger problems." Bunnie said.

"I concur with Bunnie." Roman said as he got back to cutting down enemies around him.

After a few more minutes of this, all the mercenaries lay either dead, wounded, or injured.

Sally turned to face Roman, who was standing among quite a few dead mercs, and walked over. "Everything okay?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah fine." He grimaced, probably a result of his stomach wound.

Sally gestured towards the wound, which was still bleeding and asked: "Want me to take a look at that?"

"There's no time for that." Roman said as he made for the compound entrance. "I'm going back in there. I'm not leaving here without Ashley."

Sally's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? In your condition-"

"I'm going in, Sally." Roman interrupted. "And I'm not coming back out unless I have Ashley, or if I'm dead." Beginning to walk towards the compound entrance, he said: "If anyone but me or Ashley comes out, kill them." With that, he made his way back inside.

* * *

 _ **With Frederick, Alec and Ashley…**_

"Damn-fucking-nation!" Frederick cursed as they approached the elevator that would lead up to Frederick's office. Whirling on Alec, he demanded: "Did you know Roman was a Jedi? _Did you?!"_

"No sir." Alec replied. "I didn't know Roman was a Jedi."

"Don't lie to me. You spied on him for a week! And you _still_ didn't see anything?" Frederick snarled.

"No. He did look cautious about a few things though. I never found out why until now." Alec answered.

Frederick turned away, nearly tearing some of his fur out as he shouted: _**"FUCK!"**_ Turning back to Alec, Frederick said: "If I'd known Roman was a Jedi before now, I'd have ordered his immediate death. But then again, no use crying over spilled milk." As he said this, a lone guard approached:

"Sir! The Jedi has entered the compound! He's slaughtering everyone!" The guard declared.

Frederick's angry scowl was replaced with a laugh as he said: "Is he insane? In his condition?" Chuckling to himself, he said to Alec: "Contact Argo. Tell him to intercept Roman and take care of him. That should brighten his day."

"Yes sir." Alec said as he did so: "Argo, this is Alec. Are you alive?"

"The fuck do you think?!" the ill-tempered rhinoceros snapped on the other side of the comm.

"I have a job for you. Roman is currently inside the compound. Find and deal with him." Alec ordered.

Argo's fury dissipated into a laugh as he affirmed: "Yes sir."

Alec cut the communique and turned to Frederick. "That'll solve the problem." Alec said.

"Remain here and call a squad of any remaining mercenaries here in case it doesn't." Frederick commanded as he seized a pugnacious Ashley and dragged her into the elevator.

Alec turned his back to the elevator and made to contact the mercenaries, hoping there were some yet alive.

* * *

 _ **Back with Roman…**_

Roman let out an infuriated roar as he tore his lightsaber free from the guard in front of him, letting the corpse fall to the floor. Taking a minute, he surveyed the surrounding area, allowing the Force to try and locate Ashley. His concentration was broke by a brief stab of pain from his gut wound. He somewhat regretted not listening to Sally and getting medical attention first before heading in. But he was here now, so now he had to do what was necessary. Switching off his lightsaber, Roman attached it to his belt as he trudged on, stepping over the dead bodies of the mercenaries he had just killed, using the Force to direct him to Ashley. According to his Force senses, Ashley was some way above him. Shrugging, Roman thought: _Has to be an elevator somewhere._ Suddenly, a sound came to his ears: a loud roar, occupied by the repulsive stench of shit and piss. Turning around, Roman found himself getting grabbed, and then thrown through the wall next to him. Forcing himself to his feet, Roman saw Argo step through the hole, towering over him. "Argo." Roman said. "I knew I smelled something shitty."

"Enough jokes, little foxy." Argo said, moving closer. "Now, you die."

"What is it with you and saying that?" Roman said: "For all I know, I could die of fucking blood loss during this. So, why not just walk away, take a bath, and just retire? Certainly better than having to either fight me and have me die during the fight, or do what I said earlier, except with me killing _you?!"_

Argo chuckled as he growled: "I don't think so."

Roman sighed. "So much for trying to pacify a rhino."

Argo instantly charged, tackling Roman through yet _another_ wall and slamming him down of the floor.

Roman found himself dazed by the sudden attack before regaining enough sense to roll out of the way of Argo's next attack, which would have flattened Roman's head. Getting to his feet, Roman threw a punch that found its mark, catching Argo hard on the jaw.

Argo let the blow hit, but it didn't faze him, save for loosening a tooth, which he promptly spat out before looking back at Roman.

Roman now knew he was in trouble. "Oh shit." Roman said as Argo closed in.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

Roman grunted as Argo tossed him through _another_ wall. "By the Goddess dude, what is it with you and tossing guys through walls?"

"It's fun." Argo said before making a grab for Roman.

Roman ducked and rolled out of the way before turning to face Argo again and went for a kick to the gut.

Argo caught the leg before the kick could land and swung Roman into the wall that was still intact. Luckily, the wall stayed that way, and Roman was only dazed by the attack. Getting dazedly to his feet, Roman found himself grabbed around the head, but before Argo could throw him through that wall, Roman went for another kick, which connected, briefly breaking Argo's hold on him. Acting fast, Roman applied a tactic he had often used when facing off in hand to hand combat against someone larger than him: Get them in a sleeper hold, and use it to wear them down. Wrapping his right arm around Argo's neck and grabbing his left arm with his right hand at the elbow, Roman then placed his left hand on the back of Argo's head and began to apply pressure.

Argo realised his predicament, and reached back, trying to pry Roman off, but Roman's grip, once locked in a submission hold, was like steel, unrelenting in its pressure on Argo's windpipe, despite the big rhinoceros' considerable strength. Now turning his attention to anything that could possibly help break the hold Roman had on his neck, Argo looked around and saw a wall that looked hard enough to be able to hurt Roman enough that the fox might be forced to break the hold. Staggering towards it, Argo turned his back to it, and picking up enough speed, sandwiched Roman between him and the wall.

Roman felt the hit considerably, and let go, sinking to the floor, dazed.

Argo circled Roman like a predator circles wounded prey until the vulpine got to his feet. Promptly, Argo soccer-kicked him in the side, hard enough that he felt at least two ribs break.

Roman shouted out in pain as he felt the blow, and nearly flew across the room, where he continued to try and get to his feet. But currently, he was in too much pain to.

Argo advanced on Roman and picked him up, now throwing him through a fourth wall, making sure that Roman landed hard.

Roman groaned as he got to his feet, spitting out blood as he got to his hands and knees before kicking out at Argo's leg as the rhino stepped into the room, knocking the rhinoceros down. Lunging at Argo, Roman dragged Argo's head towards him, tucked his left shin underneath Argo's chin and against his throat, draped his other leg over that, and used on hand to hold Argo's head in place, and his other hand to hold the overhead leg over Argo's head, locking in a gogoplata submission hold.

Quickly realising he was in another hold, Argo responded by using the arm he had between Roman's legs as a result of the hold to grab Roman's waistline, and then used his free arm to grab Roman around the other side, he mustered enough strength to lift Roman up and then slam him back on the floor, jolting Roman's already injured ribs.

Roman grimaced as fresh pain from his damaged ribs shot through his nervous system, but he held on, determined not to let go this time. After nearly ten minutes, and two more attempts by Argo to break the hold, the rhinoceros finally went limp, passing out from the hold. Letting go of Argo and forcing himself to his feet, despite his battered ribs, Roman ignited his lightsaber and made to kill Argo, but then, he thought better of it. _He's beaten,_ Roman told himself. _Let it go._ Switching off his lightsaber, and using the Force to guide him, Roman staggered towards the elevator, thoughts of Ashley filling his mind.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…**_

Roman rounded the corner to find exactly who he expected waiting for him: Alec. "Figured I'd have to go through you to get to Frederick and Ashley." Roman said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Your pretty little laser sword doesn't impress or intimidate me, Roman." Alec replied as he drew his sword. "This blade is made of cortosis alloy, the only known material that can resist blows from a lightsaber. And, I know how to use it."

"I gathered that." Roman said as he readied himself. "Otherwise, why would you be using it in the first place?"

Alec scowled at the jab before readying himself. "Are you sure you wish to face me? You failed to even at full strength. And now here you are, hampered by wounds and injuries. How can you possibly fight someone such as me _now?"_

"The Force will give me what I need." Roman replied.

"Ah yes, the mystical energy from which Jedi draw their power. Unfortunately, that will not help you here."

"Now who's underestimating their opponent? I admit, I underestimated you in our last encounter, but I learn from my mistakes. Unlike Argo, who's now conked out because I choked him out."

"Enough of this banter." Alec snarled. "Time to finish this."

"I'd have it no other way." Roman said as he and his adversary charged each other.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Sally and the Freedom Fighters…**_

The waiting was driving Sally crazy. She'd been waiting for Roman to return for the past forty five minutes, and it was making her tense. Roman could be bleeding to death somewhere within the compound, and she'd have no idea unless it was too late. Soon after Roman had entered the compound, Sally had called in G.U.N, telling them what was going on. They had responded immediately, and G.U.N forces, led by Shadow, were on the way. Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters had set up a command post outside, waiting for Roman to return, with Ashley, or dead in her arms.

"Sal?"

Sally turned to see Sonic standing there, concerned. "Something up, Sonic?"

"Just noticed you were looking a bit worried. Is it about Roman?" Sonic asked.

Sally nodded. "I'm worried he's biting off more than he can chew with this one. He's gone in there, with a wound that could well kill him, and facing expertly trained guards alone." She sighed. "I'm scared he won't survive."

Sonic walked over and sat next to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sal. You know as well as I do that Roman has survived worse than the wound he's currently got. Remember the story of his duel with Grievous? The time he lost part of his right ear?"

Sally grimaced at the reminder. "Don't remind me."

"Roman survived four lightsabers in his gut _simultaneously."_ Sonic reminded her anyway. "That goes to show just how tough Roman is. As for those guards, he's faced worse odds. It's the guards we should be sorry for."

Sally smiled weakly. "Thanks for the encouragement, Sonic."

Sonic cupped her face. "Sally, I'm your boyfriend. If I didn't offer support, then I wouldn't deserve you. I love you above everything else in this world." He punctuated this with a gentle kiss.

Sally wrapped Sonic in her arms as she returned the kiss in full, before breaking it and saying: "Regardless, I'm sending someone in to check on Roman."

"You can count on me, Sal." Sonic said, getting to his feet.

"I wasn't talking about you Sonic. No offense."

"None taken Sal." Sonic said, sitting next to her again.

"I'd rather have you with me then in there putting yourself at risk." Sally said. Turning away she called out: "Tails!"

The twin-tailed vulpine was there in seconds. "Something you need, Aunt Sally?"

Sally nodded. "I need you to go into the compound and find Roman. When you do, regardless, report to me. I want to know if he's okay."

"Will do, Sally." Tails said as he sprinted off towards the compound entrance, using his namesakes to increase his speed.

Sally watched him go before turning to Sonic. "Now, where were we?" she asked with a coy smile.

* * *

 _ **Back with Roman and Alec…**_

Roman gritted his teeth as he parried an oncoming strike from Alec and spun away, using the momentum to slash at Alec as he came out of the spin.

Alec jumped back to avoid the blow and crosscut for Roman's chest.

Roman rolled under the attempt and slashed at Alec, hoping to catch him from behind and cut him down that way.

Drawing one of his tonfa-shaped blades, Alec blocked the blow and slashed at Roman, catching the vulpine Jedi across the leg with his sword.

Roman grunted as he pushed Alec away, spinning his lightsaber as he did.

Alec sheathed his tonfa-shaped blade and held his sword two handed once again.

"Guess you weren't lying when you said you were good with that thing." Roman said.

"I've always wanted to kill a Jedi." Alec said. "You're the best chance I have to achieving that lifelong aim."

"I'd like to see you try." Roman said as he advanced, launching a probing jab at Alec's right flank before twisting around and slashing at Alec's throat, hoping to cut it open.

Alec blocked the blow before jabbing at Roman's belly, suddenly flicking the tip of the sword in the hopes of catching Roman at the chin and stabbing him through the throat.

Roman sidestepped the attack and landed a kick to break Alec's focus for a brief time, using a move that his friend Anakin Skywalker had taught him to disarm Alec of his sword. Pointing his lightsaber at Alec's throat, Roman said: "It's over, Alec. You're beaten."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Alec said as he ducked Roman's forward thrust and drew both of his tonfa-shaped blades, slashing Roman across the back.

Roman grimaced as he felt the cold blades bite into him, turning around and meeting Alec's next attack.

Alec used his weapons to defend and attack at the same time, keeping Roman guessing as to which angle he would next attack. He opened a fresh wound on Roman's right arm, and another across the leg he had previously wounded.

Roman fell back under the onslaught, allowing Alec to gain more and more confidence as his attacks gained momentum, before then spinning away and using Alec's momentum against him, kicking Alec forwards and sending the human sprawling.

Getting to his feet, Alec saw his sword nearby, sheathed his tonfa-shaped blades, and rolled underneath Roman's next slash, grabbing his sword as he did and managing to draw more blood with a slash to Roman's left hip.

Roman winced at the fresh wound, and then held his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

Alec watched Roman carefully, considering Roman's body language.

The two adversaries stared at one another for a matter of moments before both closed with each other.

Roman launched himself into a spinning slash, intent on beheading Alec.

Alec went for an overhead slash that if successful, would cleave Roman's head in two.

Their strikes met in mid-air, their blades pushing against each other.

Roman used his strength to push Alec back, using the same manoeuvre he had used earlier to rid Alec of his sword. Alec tried to punch Roman, but the vulpine Jedi hit him with a judo throw, and, keeping hold of Alec's arm, twisted it behind the human's back, doing so violently enough that Alec's arm broke under the force of the attack.

Alec screamed in pain as he grabbed at his broken arm, which was still in Roman's grip.

Roman let go of Alec like a forgiving spider, placing his lightsaber on his hip and heading over to the elevator, pressing the button for it to come down. Then, he waited.

* * *

 _ **With Tails…**_

Tails quietly made his way in and around the dead bodies Roman had left in his wake, surprised at the sheer carnage. Roman had left none alive in his rampage, with many of the dead sporting mutilated limbs. After a few minutes of this, Tails sighted a wall with a rather large hole in it, as if someone had been thrown through it. Suspecting Roman, Tails stepped through the hole to find no-one there. Following the clear carnage of whatever had come through here, Tails chanced upon a brutish looking rhinoceros, lying unconscious on the floor. Grabbing a nearby piece of rubble, Tails slowly moved towards the rhino, gently nudging the brute with his foot.

All of a sudden, the rhino shot up, roaring in rage as it lunged for Tails.

Tails yelled in surprise and fear, smashing the rubble over the rhinoceros' head.

Promptly, the rhino toppled to the floor, again, K'Oed.

Tails allowed himself to catch his breath before gathering himself and moving on. He was startled to noticed that there was a trail of blood moving in the direction in front of him. Stepping slowly over the unconscious rhino, Tails followed the trail until he found Roman, just about to enter an elevator.

"Roman!" Tails called out.

Roman turned to face Tails, surprised. "Tails?"

Tails stepped forward, stepped over Alec, who was still clutching his injured arm, and walked up. "Sally told me to come in and check up on you. Everything okay?"

"Few fresh wounds, but nothing I can't handle." Roman said as he entered the elevator.

Tails followed him, contacting Sally: "Sally, this is Tails. I've found Roman, he's alive and well. Few more wounds though."

"Stay with him for now, Tails. He may need help." Sally ordered.

"Will do." Tails said. Turning to Roman, Tails looked him over. "You're gonna need a medic after this, you know that?"

"I'm aware of it." Roman said as the doors closed. "But for now, I ain't got time to bleed."

Tails smiled at the saying, as the elevator began its ascent, heading towards Frederick, and Ashley.

* * *

 _ **Not long later…**_

The elevator doors opened as Roman stepped into Frederick's inner sanctum, lightsaber in hand, and Tails at his side.

Frederick stood in the middle of the room, his blaster in hand, expressionless.

Igniting his lightsaber, Roman demanded: "Where is she?!"

Frederick said nothing, standing aside to reveal Ashley standing there, her hands bound.

"Ashley…" Roman said.

Ashley started forward, but Frederick grabbed her violently and held his blaster to her temple. "Drop the lightsaber, or she dies."

Roman's grip on his lightsaber tightened. "How do I know if you'll keep your word?"

"Roman, please. I'm a businessman. Of course I keep my word." Frederick replied, his expression now growing angry. "Now, drop, the fucking lightsaber!"

"Roman, don't." Ashley pleaded. "He'll just kill you."

"Better me than you, Ash." Roman said as he started forward.

"Take another step, and Ashley will join her mother." Frederick warned. "Now, do as I say, and drop the lightsaber."

Roman glared at Frederick, and reluctantly, he turned off his lightsaber, throwing it to the side.

Frederick smirked as he said: "Did you really think I would kill my own heir?" Promptly, he levelled the gun at Roman and fired.

Roman closed his eyes, ready to become one with the Force, when suddenly, he found himself pushed to one side, and then, heard a grunt, and a thud. Opening his eyes, he saw Tails lying next to him, a blaster bolt in his shoulder. "Tails!" Roman said, moving to his friend.

"I'll be fine, Rome. Just a flesh wound." Tails said.

Roman nodded before rising up and facing Frederick, hands in the air. "Okay, Frederick. I've done what you want. Now let. Her. Go."

Frederick smirked. "Now, why would I do that? I only said I'd let her live if you dropped your lightsaber. I never said anything about letting her go."

As her father said this, Ashley quickly stood on his foot, making him loosen his grip on her. Taking advantage, Ashley turned round and punched her father in the face, grabbing for his blaster. Father and daughter struggled over the weapon until the sound of the blaster firing rang through the room.

Roman had taken the chance that Ashley had bought him to check on Tails, when the shot rang out. Looking up, Roman saw Ashley stagger back, turn towards him, and walk a few steps before toppling to the floor. _**"NO!"**_ Roman shouted as he ran towards Ashley, catching her as she fell. "No, no, no, no, no…" He muttered as he held her in her arms. The blaster bolt had hit her square in the abdomen, around her stomach area.

Ashley looked up to the man she loved and ran her hand across his cheek. Then, she gestured towards Frederick as if to say: "Go get him."

Roman eased her to the ground before looking up at Frederick, whose surprise at what he had done gave way to fear as he saw Roman's expression.

Through the Force, Tails sensed an emotion rise up in Roman's consciousness like a volcano. His eyes widened when he realised what it was: Rage.

With an almost feral snarl, Roman charged Frederick, who raised his pistol to fire. Summoning his lightsaber to him and igniting it, Roman blocked the oncoming bolts as he approached Frederick, his pace quickening.

Frederick began to back off now, snapping off several shots, all of which were blocked by the blue blade in front of him. One discharged at Frederick's feet, sending him sprawling. Quickly getting to his feet, Frederick managed to fire one last shot.

Roman blocked the bolt with ease, and then slashed at Frederick's blaster, cutting it in two. The second stroke followed through from the one that had destroyed Frederick's blaster, slashing into Frederick's face and through his right eye.

Frederick roared in agony as he fell to the floor, covering the right side of his face.

Roman advanced on the gangster, his lightsaber at the crime boss' throat. "I swore to Alec that if Ashley was harmed, you would pay for it. And now, _you_ die!" With this, he raised his lightsaber, and would have beheaded Frederick, had the crime boss not seized his bowie knife, slashed it across Roman's already wounded leg, and then stabbed it into the same leg just above the knee. Roman cried out in pain as he dropped his lightsaber and fell to the floor, clutching his leg.

Frederick ripped the blade free, and climbed on top of Roman, landing a punch to Roman's face, saying: "Look at me! Look at what you did to me! You son of a bitch!" His right eye was gone, and a long slash now stretched across the area of Frederick's face that Roman had slashed him. "Looks like I'll have to settle with a quick death for you, Roman. See you in hell!" At this, he raised the knife over his head.

Roman yet again shut his eyes, awaiting death.

But before Frederick could do anything more, he heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting, looked up, but all he saw was a flash of blue, and then, his arm came down. Except it was now on the floor, no longer attached to his body. Then came the pain, which shot up what was left of Frederick's arm as Frederick fell off of Roman, clutching the stump.

Roman opened his eyes, and looked upon his saviour.

Tails stood over him, holding his lightsaber in his hand. Switching it off, Tails knelt down and helped Roman up, helping him over to Ashley, who had propped herself up against one of Frederick's office decorations.

"You alright?" Roman asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm certainly better off than you." Ashley said. "You look like hammered shit."

Roman looked over himself and replied: "Meh, I've had worse." He suddenly stumbled, and would have crashed to the floor had Tails not caught him again.

"Looks like somebody needs medical attention." Tails said.

"No shit." Roman said, drawing laughs from both Tails and Ashley.

Ashley got to her feet and followed the two friends, taking one last look at her maimed father before spitting in his general direction and continuing to follow Tails and Roman.

* * *

 _ **Later, outside…**_

"Unhand me! Do you have any idea who I am?" Frederick demanded as several G.U.N Soldiers dragged him into a transport headed for jail.

"No, and we don't care. What you should be concerned about is how you're gonna protect yourself in jail. A military jail, might I add." Said one of them, as they shoved him in. Argo and Alec were both already inside the transport, both meeting his glare guiltily.

All this, Roman was watching from nearby with a smile. The majority of his body was bandaged, due to him having his gut wound, and three injured ribs; two broken and another cracked, as well as the wounds he had sustained in his duel with Alec, and he had two strips of scotch tape holding the wound on his head together from when Argo had been beating him up prior to Roman's attempted execution at Frederick's hands. His left leg was heavily bandaged as well, a result of the many wounds that had been dealt to it. He would be confined to crutches for several months, as when Frederick had stabbed Roman through the leg, it had cut his Anterior Cruciate Ligament, or ACL for short, in two. Roman would require surgery to repair the damage done, and then take several months to rehab the knee. Not that he minded. With Ashley around to 'play nurse' as she had joked shortly after they had emerged from the compound building, he didn't need anything else. Tails was nearby, getting his shoulder looked at. The sound of repulsorifts drew his attention, as the transport carrying Frederick, Alec, and Argo sped off to somewhere unknown. Bowing his head, Roman thought: _We did it. We actually took down a crime lord._ For a second, Roman seriously considered jumping up and shouting "Yes!" but he knew no-one would like him doing that. He was driven from thought when he heard a familiar voice:

"What are you thinking about?"

Roman looked up to see Ashley standing there, her blaster wound now bandaged. She had shed the ruined top she had been wearing, exposing the top half of her goddess-like figure for all to see. The only thing she had on was her bra. Roman smiled. "Just can't believe we actually did it. We took your dad down."

Ashley smiled and walked over, sitting on Roman's lap, making sure to avoid Roman's injured knee and his ribs. "Anything can be done if someone puts their mind to it." Ashley said.

Roman smiled and took Ashley's cheek in his left hand, saying: "True. But I had you to keep me going the entire time. You and Tails."

Ashley sighed. "I know. But truthfully, it's me who should be thanking you. You stood by my side, even though I never told you the truth about my father. You accepted the task of taking him down even though it was my fight. Even more so, despite all that they did to you, you came after me, took all of the punishment they gave you, and visited it back on my father." At this, she adjusted the way she was sitting so that she was straddling him.

Roman, whose hand had not left her cheek, now ran down her left side, until it ended at her hip. "Ashley, when I started dating you, I made you a promise that as long as it was within my power, I'd never let anything happen to you. That promise will stand until my dying day." He sat up a bit more as he leaned in. "The same applies to my love for you."

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck, kissing him as he kissed her, the two lovers wrapped in a moment of bliss. No matter what came their way, nothing would tear them apart.

* * *

 **This chapter, hands down, has to be one of the chapters I enjoyed writing the most. Especially when it came to the fight scenes. However, this fanfic is _NOT_ over yet. Still one last chapter, and then that'll be all for now. At least until I can get my next Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic up.**

 **On that note, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	15. Chapter 15: Celebration

**Chapter 15: Celebration**

 _ **Several weeks later, Christmas Day, 14:00 pm**_

Sally walked up to the door of the main room and opened it, revealing Ashley and Roman, who was still on crutches. "Merry Christmas, you two!" Sally shouted as she hugged Ashley and Roman.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sally." Roman said. "I would be carrying in the presents, but…" As he trailed off, he gestured to his crutches. "I can't use my arms for two things at once."

Sally giggled at Roman's comment and replied: "I wouldn't expect you to. How's the knee?" She asked this as since he'd been injured, Roman had been forced to become a bit of a recluse.

"Just fine, actually." Roman replied as he hobbled in. "Went under the knife a few days after I got injured, got discharged yesterday." He adjusted his stance and added: "I'll be starting rehab at the beginning of January."

"Good for you." Sally said as she walked off.

Roman limped over to the nearest seat that he could find, sitting down there and placing his crutches nearby. He soon laid his head back to rest. It'd been a long walk from his and Ashley's landspeeder to the main castle entrance. Moreover, he was beginning to put on a bit of weight, which he wasn't too happy with. He was turned from thought at the sound of a cheerful voice saying:

"Merry Christmas, lad!"

Roman's eyes shot open as he saw the towering mass that was his former Jedi Master. "Roth!" Roman said as he rose to his feet as best he could to embrace the aged Jedi. Promptly, Roman sat back down, with Roth sitting next to him.

"So, how's the knee? Heard ye had a pretty nasty injury a few weeks ago." Roth inquired.

Roman smiled. He had been able to go on a few trips alongside Roth, even going with Roth and Tails to the planet of Ilum, which was where young Jedi got their crystals in order to construct their lightsabers. Tails had since retrieved his own, and had spent the past few weeks constructing his lightsaber, to be revealed as a surprise to Roman that very day. "The knee's fine, Roth. My rehab starts in January. With luck, by August, I should be able to have this brace off." Roman said, gesturing to the brace that was currently on his knee.

"Great going, lad. Question is: Why didn't ye tell me about the crap with Frederick in the first place?" Roth asked.

"Didn't want to get anyone else involved, and it's likely that if I had told you, our identities as Jedi would be revealed to him sooner than when I revealed myself that night."

"Fair enough." Roth said as he rolled his massive shoulders. "Anyway, I can't stay long; got old Eggie to look after and everythin'. On top of that, guess who else is now at the prison Eggie's at now?"

"Let me guess: Frederick?" Roman asked.

Roth nodded. "Had the pleasure of meetin' the bastard at the gates. He had some choice words for me and the prison wardens, then I smashed him in the face and told him who I was. He shut up quickly after that." Roth's face grew grave. "Unfortunately, according to the people transporting yer new friends said that one of them managed to escape, some bloke called Alec."

Roman scowled. He'd hoped this wouldn't happen. Nevertheless, Roman doubted Alec would go against him alone. He'd find someone to work with to bring Roman down.

Roth saw his expression and said: "Don't worry about it. The bastard's arm was fucked as hell from when ye broke it. He'll likely not be too far from where we saw him last."

Roman chuckled at the thought before cracking knuckles with Roth and said: "Well, great talking to you Roth."

"Great seeing ye too, laddie. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." Roth said as he got to his feet.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Roth." Roman said as the big Jedi left.

It wasn't long until the seat that had until recently been filled by Roth was filled by another: King Acorn.

"Your Majesty." Roman said coldly.

King Acorn winced at the coldness of Roman's response before saying: "Roman, may I take this opportunity to give you my sincerest apologies for doubting your motives."

Roman scowled before sighing and leaning back. "I accept the apology, but… right now, I can't bring myself to forgive you. That isn't to say I won't forgive you, I will when I'm ready. It's just, ever since what happened when Ahsoka left the Order, I'll admit, it made me wonder why I was a Jedi in the first place. Me and my friend Seth, who you met during the campaign here against the Separatists, we both felt like the Jedi had stabbed Ahsoka in the back. And that's what I felt when I heard what you'd said: Like _you'd_ stabbed me in the back. I can't bring myself to forgive you yet, but when I'm ready to, I'll let you know."

King Acorn nodded understanding and got up, walking over to where Sonic was sitting, where the two began talking.

Leaning his head back, Roman made to doze off, when suddenly, he heard Sally's voice:

"You alright, Roman?"

Roman opened his eyes to see Sally standing there, replying: "Yes. Yes I am. Your father just came over to apologise for condemning my actions. I said a few things I wanted to say to him, and we left it at that. Simple."

Sally nodded and sat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're finding it hard to forgive my dad, Rome, but remember this: He's got to rule this kingdom, and eventually, so will I and Sonic. So he's got to criticise people who do what you did."

Roman nodded and said: "I know. And King Sonic does have quite a nice ring to it."

Sally smiled and said: "Thanks for the compliment. I'll be sure to relay it to Sonic."

Roman smirked as he patted her on the shoulder. "Well, I would tell him myself, but with my knee and all, I can't be bothered to do anything until I begin rehabbing the knee."

Sally smiled and got his crutches, handing them to him and saying: "Anyway, it's time to open the presents."

Roman took the crutches gratefully, and following Sally, hobbled over to the Christmas tree, where the others were now gathering.

* * *

 _ **Some time later…**_

"Your turn, Cream." Sally said as she took a present from under the tree. Reading who it was from, she declared: "And this one is from… Roman. And there's a P.S, if you'd like to read it." Sally said as she handed it to the excited nine-year old rabbit.

Cream read the P.S loud and clear: "P.S: Tell your mother that while I may be injured, it doesn't mean a respite from my pranks. Good thing I've got accomplices to help me!"

Everyone laughed as Vanilla looked at Roman, who looked back with a sly smirk.

Cream proceeded to tear the wrapping off, revealing her present as a new dress that he had heard Cream say she wanted. Almost squealing in delight, Cream hugged Roman. "Thank you!" she said.

Roman smiled and tousled Cream's head fur. "You're welcome, kiddo." Roman said.

Roman's presents to everyone were as follows: Sonic got a new pair of soccer boots, as he had talked about needing new ones as his old ones were on the verge of falling apart; Sally got a crystal necklace that Roman had said he made himself, fashioned from a crystal he had found while on Ilum, Tails got a brand new aviator's jacket, as his old one was getting a bit small for him, Amy got a new dress of her own, to which Roman said that the one she was wearing almost all the time was getting old, so he advised her to start wearing a new one, the other girls got new items of clothing or jewellery, aside from Ashley, whose present was a promise ring, Big the Cat got a new fishing rod, and a frog hat as a small prank, Knuckles got a new powerlifting belt, most of The Chaotix got prank presents, with Vector getting a breath spray, Mighty getting a book on how to stop being so paranoid, Ray got a pair of weights, to which Roman said it was about time he started lifting them, Espio, Roman treated with respect and got him a new katana, as Espio had lost his old one while on a mission, and Charmy got a book on ways to contain excessive energy. Vanilla got a woollen hat in the shape of a turkey's head, much to the laughter of everyone else.

"Told you so!" Roman shouted at Vanilla, who just glared at him. He encouraged the others to join him as they began chanting: "Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!"

Reluctantly, Vanilla obliged, much to the glee of everyone.

Soon, most of the presents were opened, and the call came to dinner.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

"So, Roman, what does your joke say?" Tails said, looking to Roman.

Roman rolled his eyes and read the joke, saying: "What did the snowman say to the ice?"

"I don't know, what did the snowman say to the ice?" Everyone asked.

"Freeze." Roman said bluntly.

Everyone chuckled, but only at how bad the joke was.

Promptly, dinner arrived, and everyone began tucking in, reminiscing about old adventures, old times, and Christmases that had come and gone.

"I remember the Christmas when Roth farted and cleared the entire room due to the stink of the fart." Roman replied.

Everyone chuckled at that one, with Sonic saying:

"Wasn't that the Christmas before you became a Jedi Knight?" Sonic asked.

Roman gave it some thought before nodding: "So it was. It was also the Christmas when me and Tails pranked you and Sally by Tails flying over Sally's head holding mistletoe, and me pushing you in front of Sally. The blush you had on your face was priceless!"

Everyone laughed at that, with Sally saying: "I remember saying: 'real funny, you two' to you and Tails. I sent Tails packing with the Funny Kiss, and got payback on you by kicking you in the balls."

"The pain from which I feel every time you remind me." Roman said, hands holding his crotch as a phantom pain came to him.

Everyone giggled at this, including Tails, who suddenly remembered something: "I almost forgot something!" Turning to King Acorn, Tails asked: "May I be excused briefly?"

"You may." King Acorn replied.

Tails got out of his chair and jogged out of the room. A few moments later, Tails re-emerged, holding something in his hands.

Excited chatter broke out among the people at the table, with one word common among the chatter: Lightsaber.

Roman got his crutches and hobbled over to Tails, who looked up at him. Smiling, Roman said: "Let's see it."

Tails smirked and replied: "Actually, Rome, it's _them."_ He held out his hands, both containing one lightsaber hilt each.

Roman blinked in surprise before then saying: "Let's see them."

"Gladly." Tails said as he took one in his left and another in his right, pressing the ignition buttons.

* * *

Promptly, a blue blade erupted from both, giving the dining room an ethereal blue light. The one in Tails' right hand was a standard lightsaber, while the one in his other hand had a shorter blade, indicating that it was a shoto, or the Jedi equivalent to a short sword or dagger.

Everyone gave an exclamation of awe at the sight. Had any of them been asked a year ago if they thought Tails could be a potential Jedi, they would have all laughed and said no. Yet now, they all gazed at Tails, who was holding _his_ own lightsabers, crafted with his own two hands.

Roman looked at the lightsabers before nodding approvingly, taking his own lightsaber and igniting it, looking at Tails with a smile. "I see where you got the colour from." Roman said.

Tails chuckled as he then let his arms fall to his sides, holding his lightsabers out at his sides.

Roman lowered his lightsaber, before turning it off.

Tails soon turned his off, placing them on his belt to considerable applause. _Now,_ Tails thought to himself as he made his way back to his seat, earning pats on the back as he did. _Now I feel like a Jedi._ Once he had taken his seat, he earned a slap on the back from Sonic, and another from Knuckles, both of whom were on either side of him.

"Nice job, Tails! Can we see your lightsabers? We didn't see them up close." Sonic asked.

Tails rolled his eyes and took them from his belt, putting both on the table. "Happy now?" Tails asked his two friends and fellow Team Sonic members.

Sonic took the one Tails had put on his side and picked it up, admiring his friend's handiwork. "Awesome design, man."

"Got the idea after Roth showed me a picture of the lightsaber of one of Roman's friends: You've heard of Ahsoka, right?"

Sonic nodded. "She's Seth's girlfriend, right?"

Tails nodded back. "Well, I got the idea after seeing a picture of her, Roman and Seth together, supposedly the last picture taken of the three of them before Roman and Seth left for here with Roth. She has similar lightsaber hilt designs to what I have."

"Fair enough." Sonic said. He looked over to where King Acorn was, and their eyes met. They agreed one thing: _Now._ Turning to Sally, Sonic said: "Sal?"

Sally, who was seated on Sonic's left, turned to him and said: "Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic wet his lips before saying: "I made to tell you this earlier, but I ah… haven't you the rest of your Christmas present."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "So you mean to tell me that what I got earlier was only _part_ of my Christmas present?"

Sonic looked about and then said: "Yeah."

Sally said: "Well, I look forward to seeing it when we get back to the main hall."

"Actually," Sonic said, getting out of his seat, "I was thinking more along the lines of right now." The moment he said this, he got down on one knee, to everyone's surprise, save for Tails and Roman, who looked on with knowing smiles, and took out the small box he'd shown Tails a few weeks earlier.

Sally's eyes widened as tears threatened to fall. "S-Sonic?" Sally choked.

"Sally Acorn, will you make me the luckiest dude on Mobius and marry me?" Sonic asked.

* * *

The entire room was silent, though a steady wave of anticipation was rising as the minutes wore on.

Sally, who by this point was nearly full-out crying with joy, met the gaze of everyone in the room, before turning to Sonic and answering with simply one word: "Yes."

The entire room detonated into applause and cheers as Sonic got to his feet and hugged Sally, who was definitely crying now.

Breaking the hug, Sally asked her cerulean fiancé: "Have you _any_ idea how long I've waited to hear you ask that question?"

"I don't know; ever since you met me?" Sonic asked, drawing a few laughs from those nearby before kissing his wife-to-be.

Sally broke the kiss before saying: "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I love you too, Sally Acorn. Always have, always will." Sonic declared before hugging Sally again.

Roman watched all this from his seat before hearing Ashley ask him:

"Is this giving you any ideas, Roman?"

Roman turned to his feline girlfriend and replied: "I don't know. I might do."

Ashley smiled and kissed Roman passionately before saying: "I love you, Roman the Fox."

"I love you too, Ashley the Cat. More than you'll ever know." Roman replied as she sat on his lap and just stayed there. They had recently faced one of the toughest tests of their lives, but had stayed strong throughout. There would be other challenges, but both were certain that those challenges could be overcome.

* * *

 **And thus ends my sixth fanfic. Whew, who would've thought it? I managed to start _and_ finish six fanfics over the course of my first year on . Well, my first anniversary isn't until March, but still, it's a big thing for me.**

 **Thank you to all those who take their time to read my fanfics. I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon with my next fanfic: Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: Royal Intrigue.**

 **But for now, please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
